Playing With Fire
by jessica619
Summary: Prequel to "Into The Woods". *1 of 4*
1. Chapter 1-Born

**Underworld** -

Finn pulled the whip back before pushing it forward quickly. The screams of his victim filling his ears. He smirked before repeating his actions. Blood splatters on his bare chest.

"You enjoy that too much", Taker said as he watched from behind Finn.

"Don't act like you've never done this. You enjoy this just as much. I'm willing to bet this even turns you on", Finn said smirking.

Taker chuckled.

"What can I do for you Taker? You don't just come down here for nothing", Finn said, before putting the whip away and going over to the desk full of torture devices.

"My brother was promised a Phoenix, turns out two have just been born. He wants us to tag along for a visit to the castle", he said.

Finn set his hands on his hips. He was all for kidnapping and torture, but the kidnapping of a baby girl was crossing the line.

"I will not kidnap a newborn. We might be Demons, but that I will not do. We all have our limits", he said, before grabbing a small knife.

"He just wants a peek at his future mate", Taker said.

He watched Finn cut open his victims chest, the man screaming, begging for death.

"Don't you just love when they beg", Finn laughed.

Finn tapped the side of his victim's face.

"I bet the women you did this too also begged for death and like you, I won't listen to your pathetic pleas", Finn said.

This man cried. Finn looked at Taker.

"You know just as well as I do that the child is not his mate. Making a deal doesn't make her his mate.", Finn said.

Finn pulled back his victims skin.

"You better than anyone should know what it's like when you mess with another's mate", Finn said, watching for Taker's reaction.

He tensed before shrugging it away.

"She came to me, begged me to fuck her. It's not my fault my true mate showed up when she did", Taker said.

Finn laughed.

"You knew she existed, yet you chose to ignore it", Finn said.

He grabbed a tool that looked like scissors. He clamped them down on his victims rib and snapped it.

"I love this part", he told his victim.

"Either way the bitch is dead", Taker said.

Finn raised a brow. He knew she was still alive, but didn't know where to find her.

"Doesn't mean you didn't cause a war over her. Shane wants your head", Finn said, before placing the clamps down on another rib and snapping it.

His victim had fainted. Finn walked over and grabbed a bucket of water before splashing it in his face.

"No sleeping", Finn said.

"Shane's pathetic, his own family wants nothing to do with him", Taker chuckled.

"Or he wants nothing to do with his sister. She did kill their father for land", Finn corrected.

"Not my family, not my problem. Either way it's the old man's fault, he put more trust into his psychotic daughter than his son", he said.

Finn nodded. He clamped down on another rib.

"I'll go with you and Kane. I've always wondered what a newborn Phoenix looked like", Finn said, snapping the rib.

Taker nodded.

"Have you found yours?", Taker asked.

"My what?", Finn asked, clamping down on a rib.

"Mate", Taker said.

Finn shook his head no.

"I don't think I want one. I have plenty of women here, no attachments, and I can still torture these idiots", Finn said.

Taker laughed.

"Unlike me, she hates the screams and threatened to leave me if I didn't stop", Taker said.

"You've changed, you aren't the same scary Demon brother", Finn said smirking.

"Not exactly. I still torture, I just do it in Kane's castle. What she doesn't know won't hurt her", he said smirking.

Finn nodded.

"Please let me die", Finn's victim mumbled.

Finn laughed.

"You aren't ready for that", Finn said.

"You should get ready, Kane is on his way", Taker said.

Finn nodded and sighed, making his victim look him in the eyes.

"I'll be back, we aren't done yet", he said smirking.

The guy cried and screamed as Taker and Finn walked out of the room. Finn covered in blood.

"Look your best, we want to impress our brother's future in laws", Taker said, before leaving.

* * *

 **Ireland-**

"Becky, time to come inside now", Becky sat up and ran home.

She loved looking up at the sky and watching it turn dark before filling with stars.

"We have to finish packing before our move to Agartha. We can finally go back.", her mother said.

Becky smiled, she had heard stories of Agartha. They along with her cousins, uncles, and aunts had to flee their homes. The Order or Phoenix, destroying everything for the fun of it.

"Mommy, is uncle Bryan going to move back to Agartha?", she asked.

Her mother shook her head no.

"They've adapted to human life, going back would be difficult for him and your grandparents", she said.

Becky nodded. Bryan was two years older than her, but he taught her a lot. For someone who didn't have the Banshee ability, he knew how to use them. Once her grandparents got to the human world, her grandmother had gotten pregnant with Bryan.

"Are we going to see them before we get to Agartha?", Becky asked.

Her mother nodded with a smile.

"They will be helping us settle in", she said.

"Good, I miss uncle Bryan", Becky said.

Her mother smiled.

"Why are you older than him mommy?", Becky asked.

Her mother smiled.

"Because in our world, we age slower and live longer. I met your father before we came to Ireland", she said.

Becky knew that already. Her father loved to tell her about how he met her mother and all her siblings. Her grandparents were older now, her uncle Bryan looked more like their grandson than their son. The human world aged them.

She heard her mother gasp before dropping the plate she was wrapping to pack.

"Mommy?", Becky asked.

After a minute or two, her mom shook her head, placing her hand on her forehead before sitting.

"What did you see mommy?", Becky asked.

"Destruction. He can't get near her, bad things will happen", her mother said, not making any sense to Becky.

Becky could use her powers but they weren't as strong yet. Not till she was older would her connection to her family grow. Then she'll be able to see what they see when they have a premonition.

"Her who?", Becky asked.

Her mother met her eyes and she gently caressed her cheek.

"No, you don't need to worry just yet", she said.

"Who is he?", Becky asked.

Her mother sighed.

"A Demon. We have to keep him away from your", she stopped.

Her mother wanted to tell her about seeing Bryan's future offspring. A powerful one at that, but she couldn't, it could change everything. She wanted to change it, but knew it would only get worse if she did.

"Never mind Rebecca, just go and get washed up", she said.

Becky was still confused but nodded anyway.

Her mother watched her till she walked into the restroom. Once the door was shut, she contacted Finn. A knock at her front door. She opened it to find him standing there, hands in his pockets, a relaxed look on his face.

"I've told you not to contact me, I don't want to see her", Finn said.

"First of all, she's your future mate and you know it. You felt her as soon as she came into this world, that's why you came that night. You watched over her while she slept.", she said.

"Can we get to the point of why you called me here? You said it was urgent. If she's not hurt then I'll take my leave", Finn said, about to turn.

"For a man that claims he wants nothing to do with his future, he sure was in a hurry to get to her", she said.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"I need to be somewhere, can we hurry this along", Finn said.

"It's not about Becky, it's about Nova", she said.

Finn was confused.

"Who's Nova and why do I care what happens to her?", Finn asked.

"She's my future niece and the end to our world, including you", she said.

Finn was listening now.

"Only Angels can kill us. Banshees aren't that strong", he said.

"She's not a Banshee", she said.

He raised a brow.

"Go on", he said.

"You can't let Kane take her. The Phoenix, she belongs to my brother. From there they will conceive a child, a very powerful child. If in the wrong hands, she could be our end, including the humans", she said.

"If she's Kane's offspring we would never stand a chance", Finn said.

She nodded.

"He won't hurt me, so why do I care if he pops out evil children", Finn said shrugging.

"Because then she'll never forgive you and you know that. As much as you want to stand here and lie and say that you don't care. You do. You lie to your brothers and say you fuck this woman and that but it's not true anymore. You can't touch another now that you've seen your mate", she said smirking because she knew she was right.

Finn looked away from her.

"If I do somehow get her away from Kane, this unborn child will be my mate's", he stopped.

"Cousin", she said.

Finn nodded.

"What do I do?", he asked.

"Either convince him to leave the Phoenix alone or get them to leave. Start over somewhere else", she said.

Finn nodded.

"My brother has to meet her before Kane can get his hands on her. I'll handle that part", she said.

"I thought you weren't allowed to tell of what you saw or intervene", he said, looking her over.

"I didn't tell you exactly what would happen, did I. As for me inputting myself, it might change a thing or two but it won't be bad", she said.

Finn nodded.

"I'll see what I can do", he said.

"Mom", Becky appeared and Finn couldn't help but feel a connection.

The tension in his shoulders left and all he wanted to do was be close to her. He knew nothing more could come of it till she was eighteen. She was only five now, but the connection was still there.

"Finn, you're here", she said smiling.

He's come and gone since she's been born. Taking care of her when she was out alone. She didn't know he was her mate. Yet.

"Hello Becky", he said.

"Did you come to play?", she asked, taking his hand to pull him inside.

"No love, I just came for a small visit but I must go now. My brothers are waiting for me", he said, putting his hand on her head.

She nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow though", he said.

He kissed the top of her head before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2-Yes You Will

**Fire Island-**

The demons arrived, looking around.

"So this is the place, Phoenix lands", Finn said, looking around.

It was filled with beautiful green grass fields, mountains with hidden caves, and huge lakes. Mansions that once were filled with Phoenix families. Finn has never stepped foot on these lands.

"Why would they still live here?", Finn asked.

It was beautiful, Finn couldn't deny that, but it was lonely. Only three families still lived on this island. Melina's twin boys were two of the three.

"The heat from the island, it's closer to the earth's core. They don't feel it and neither do you because you're a Demon, you're use to the heat. If anyone else were to step foot they would probably fry to death", Kane said laughing.

"And it's their home, like the Underworld is ours, you feel connected to it", Taker said.

They noticed kids running around, all boys. A man stepped towards them.

"Where's your brother Everett?", Taker asked as one of the twins, he stepped up.

"You can't have my niece. She's not even a week old yet", he said, his eyes turning an orange reddish color.

"Relax, he just wants to see her", Finn said.

Kane laughed.

"She belongs to me, if I want to take her I will", he said.

Finn looked at Kane like he was crazy. Taker had no expression on his face.

"You said we weren't taking the child", Finn said to Taker.

"No, I said you and I weren't taking her. I never said anything about Kane", Taker said.

Finn noticed the other twin coming towards them. Kane smirked.

"I've come to collect my debt Emerson", Kane said.

They were identical, but once Emerson's eyes turned, they weren't like his brothers, his were red, plain red. The King. At least one in every Phoenix, he must have been born first, Finn thought. At least that's how the story went.

"I will die before I let you take my daughter, besides that deal wasn't done by me", he growled at Kane.

Three women ushered the kids inside, another man stepping out to back up the twins.

"My brother in law, my wife's brother", Emerson said.

"I don't care, I'll go through him and you to get her and I will get her.", Kane said.

"Stop", a woman yelled.

It was Trish who was mated to Everett. To make the deal legit, Trish asked for a male Phoenix as her mate and Kane asked for a female. The difference was Trish didn't want a Phoenix to rule the worlds like Kane did.

Kane rolled his eyes.

"Here we go", he said frustrated.

She stood beside Everett. Finn didn't know how she could tell them apart, well maybe with the bond.

"Kane, you better than anyone should know you can't touch her till she's eighteen", she said.

"I'm a Demon, there are no rules to control me. If I want it I take it, she belongs to me", he growled.

"Then the Council will have no choice than to punish you back to hell. You'll be stuck there for some time and then who knows, it might be too late and she could be mated to someone new", Trish said.

Kane growled. Taker placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Lucifer will just release me", Kane said smirking.

"He can't, the Angels will make sure of it. So would you like to try this again", she said.

"He just wants to see her and we'll go", Taker said.

Taker was hoping that the child would imprint on his brother, to make a connection. Trish looked at Emerson.

"Bring Brianna", she said.

Emerson was going to argue with her, but she raised her hand, stopping him.

"Bring her", she said.

Emerson nodded and went inside. He came back out with his wife holding the other twin girl. He held the one Kane wanted. He was hesitant to hand her over to Kane, but Trish reassured him that it was ok. For a Witch, she was faster than Demons.

"She'll do. I can't wait to take my payment in full", Kane smirked down at the innocent little girl.

His eyes didn't glow, she wasn't his mate. There was no connection or imprint, she was free. Finn was going to make sure she stayed that way till she found her real true mate.

"You've seen her, now give her back and leave my land till she's of age", Emerson said.

Brianna started crying, which then had her twin crying.

"Give her back", his wife cried.

Tears falling down her cheeks as she held on tight to her baby. Finn reached for the child and Kane growled.

"Relax will you", Finn said.

Kane handed the twin to Finn and Finn walked over, cradling the infant in his arms. He handed the baby girl to her father.

" **We must talk, I have a way out for you and your family"**

Finn needed to be close enough to mindlink him.

" **I can help, I'll be back in a few years. All you have to do, is be ready"** , Finn said.

Emerson bowed. Finn did the same before walking back over to Kane and Taker.

"I'll be back for her", Kane said.

* * *

 **Agartha-**

Becky ran into her new house, checking out each room and bathroom.

"This is bigger than our house in Ireland", Becky said.

Her mom and dad laughed as they watched her run in and out. She picked out a room. She could see lights, they looked like fireflies to her but knew they weren't.

"Dad, what's over there?", she asked.

"Wolf pack, Reigns", he said.

"Are they nice?", she asked.

"I don't know, I hope so. We aren't on their territory so they shouldn't bother us", he said.

Becky nodded. She knew better than to mess with Wolves.

"Becky, Bryan's here", her mom shouted from downstairs.

Becky jumped up excited and ran down, hugging Bryan.

"Come on, let's go explore", Becky said, pulling Bryan out.

"Be careful and don't cross the territories", her mom called after them.

They ran around trees and hid from each other. Finally laying down in the tall grass.

"Who's land is this?", Bryan asked.

"Finn Balor", she answered.

"As in Demon Finn Balor?", he asked.

She nodded. She didn't understand why everyone was so afraid of him.

"He's my friend", she said smiling.

Bryan didn't know what to say to that. His mom taught him differently because he wasn't an actual Banshee, he had Banshee blood but not the scream. His mother never treated him differently though, he was raised by all women, his dad was around but when it came to teaching him something new, it was his mom and sisters.

"Wolves live across the lake. Want to go and see if they'll change?", Becky asked, standing and running towards the lake.

"Becky wait, we don't know if they're friendly", Bryan said, running after her.

They stopped at the lakes edge.

"Becky we shouldn't cross", Bryan said.

"Don't you want to see them change? I've never seen a Werewolf change", she said.

Becky took a step into the lake, a hand was on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Finn", she said.

"What are you doing?", he asked.

"I wanted to see the Wolves", she said.

"You can't do that love. They aren't mean Wolves, but they like their privacy", he said.

Becky nodded and Finn looked at Bryan.

"You must be Bryan, your sister has told me a lot about you", he said.

Bryan placed his arm around Becky. Finn smirked.

"I won't hurt her, I can't", Finn said.

"You know those Wolves?", Bryan asked.

"I do, the female Alpha is a friend of mine. Not a close friend but friend", he said.

Bryan nodded.

"Have you seen them shift?", Becky asked excited.

Finn smiled.

"I have, it's really weird. Now Hellhounds are so much more badass", he said.

"I've heard of those, Demons control them", Bryan said.

Finn nodded.

"I have three", Finn said.

"What happens if you lose one?", Bryan asked.

"A new one is born, but only if he or she has Hellhound blood, sometimes it takes years", he said.

Bryan nodded before looking at Becky.

"We should get home, I can feel my sister worried", Bryan said.

Finn nodded.

"And I have business to attend too", Finn said.

Bryan guided Becky towards her new home.

"Becky", Finn called.

She turned to look at him.

"Don't get into any trouble, I won't always be there to protect you little one", he said.

"Yes you will", she said smiling.

They walked away. Finn crossed the lake with magic and made his way towards the Alphas. He was stopped by the Beta and Gamma.

"Beta Ambrose", Finn said, bowing his head.

"State your business Demon", he growled.

"I need to speak to the Alpha Female, it's business that doesn't concern you", Finn said.

Beta Ambrose stepped towards Finn and stood toe to toe with him.

"Come on Jon, let me pass", Finn said.

Gamma Rollins stepped up beside him.

"Does this have anything to do with her Hellhound?", Colby asked.

"No, I need her to find someone for me and she's the only one who knows where she might be. Now let me speak to her", Finn said, he was getting frustrated.

The Beta and Gamma were two of the people who knew that she was a Hellhound. Her guardians had to know. Beta Ambrose turned his head slightly, she was contacting him.

"She's expecting you", Beta Ambrose said.

"I know", Finn said, walking past them.

The Beta and Gamma sticking close to Finn.

"Your wife hasn't conceived yet?", Finn asked, looking at Beta Ambrose.

Jon growled and Finn rolled his eyes.

"No, we've tried, even on full moons", he said, he tried to hide the sadness but Finn heard it.

"And you Gamma Rollins?", Finn asked.

He shook his head no, this was strange. Alpha Sika's son Matt was suppose to be Alpha when he was older.

"But the Alpha has a son, his successor, you are suppose to have yours to protect his future female", Finn said confused.

"We know", Beta Ambrose said softly.

"Unless, he's not future Alpha", Finn said.

"But that can't be, if he's not future Alpha then what?", Gamma Rollins asked.

"Maybe your Alphas need to have another. Your future Alpha hasn't been born yet", Finn said.

"I don't think they plan to have another, Matt will have to take over whether he wants too or not.", Beta Ambrose said.

"You mean whether he's Alpha or not", Finn corrected.

"How do we tell our wives we aren't having offspring?", Gamma Rollins asked sadly.

"You'll have offspring, just not boys. You won't have replacements, only when a new Alpha is born and according to you both, there won't be. You'll be working these jobs for years to come", Finn said.

"We were born to do this", Beta Ambrose answered.

"But not forever", Finn said.

Once they reached the house, Patricia came out. Matt stood beside her. Finn bowed.

"Alpha Female, I've come to speak to you, alone. I need your help in finding someone", Finn said.

" **Who?"** , she mindlinked him.

" **Melina, her boys are in trouble. Well one of them is"** , Finn said.

She nodded.

"Take him to the meeting room, I'll be there in a bit", she said.

The Beta and Gamma bowed before escorting Finn to the meeting room. They left him alone there. The door opened and she walked in.

"What's wrong with Melina's boys?", she asked.


	3. Chapter 3-What You Want To Avoid

**Reigns-**

"Seems that deal is coming back to bite her in the ass. One of her boys had twin girls. Kane has already set claim to one", Finn said.

Patricia felt bad for the child.

"What does that have to do with Melina? Yeah she made the deal but", Finn cut her off.

"My mate's mother saw something, something horrible if this child mate's with Kane. She couldn't give me much, but it must be bad if she told me to stop it", he said.

Patricia paced.

"The prophecy?", she asked.

"No, her child will be the prophecy", he said.

She nodded.

"You know very well that if she were to conceive that child with Kane, it will be complete destruction", Finn said.

"But if she doesn't mate with him then the child won't exist", she said.

"Not quite. She saw another in the young princesses future, Banshee blood. Good kid, raised right, and her actual mate", he said.

"If he claims the princess", Finn smiled.

"Then their future offspring will have a chance for goodness and so will our world", Finn said.

"I'll contact Melina", she said.

"Do it fast, we have to hide them before the girl turns of age. He'll take her", Finn said.

She nodded. Finn said his goodbyes and left towards Becky's home, finding her laying in the tall grass. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stay away.

"What are you doing love?", he asked.

After what happened today, seeing her made him feel so much better. Her smile lit up his heart. She patted the space beside her and he sat.

"Where's your cousin? The one you were with before?", he asked.

"My mommy and aunts needed something moved, he's the only male in the house right now.", she said sweetly.

Finn chuckled.

"Did you come to play?", she asked.

"No love, just was bored", he said.

"But you're a Demon, Demon's don't get bored", she said.

This made Finn laugh.

"And how would you know little one?", he asked, smile on his face.

She shrugged and laid back.

"Why do you like doing that?", he asked.

"I like watching the clouds move and the blue sky turn colors till it's dark and full of stars.", she said.

He nodded.

"So you said you had Hellhounds, can I see one? I've heard the stories and seen pictures in a book, but it's not the same as actually seeing one", she said.

He smirked.

"No, you can't see one. Mine aren't bad, scary looking if you aren't use to being around them but harmless unless your evil", he said.

She nodded.

"I've seen Witches and Unicorns, Mermaids. Bryan showed me those. They kept trying to pull my hair", she said.

"Did they hurt you?", he asked serious.

If they laid a finger on her, he was going to hurt them. She shook her head no and picked a daisy before handing it to him. He looked it over and smiled. She was officially his weakness and was glad he hadn't told Kane and Taker about her. If they ever found out that he was going to help the Phoenix, they would hurt Becky.

"You're my friend, right Finn?", Becky asked, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I am, love", he said.

She wrapped her tiny arms around him and smiled. He kissed the top of her head. He's never been shown affection and he's never showed anyone it. This tiny girl was changing him, but he didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

"You said you won't always be there, was that true?", she asked.

He sighed.

"No, you mean too much to me. Just call out my name and I'll be there", he said.

She giggled and nodded.

"I knew it", she said.

He chuckled.

* * *

 **Orchidaceae-**

Patricia arrived to the Orchids covered hills. Beta Ambrose and Gamma Rollins at her sides.

"Alpha female, are you sure of this?", Beta Ambrose asked.

"Yes, she needs to know. This world needs to stay safe and the only way to do that is to make sure her family stays in good hands", Patricia said.

Beta Ambrose nodded. They walked down the hill and made there way to the two story house in the middle of the Orchids. The front door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Alpha Patricia", Melina greeted.

Patricia smiled and walked up the steps.

"To what do I owe this visit?", Melina asked.

"Its about your boys and your granddaughters", Patricia said.

Melina nodded and gestured for them to come inside. They made their way to the kitchen.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?", Melina asked.

"Tea would be fine for me", Patricia said, taking a seat.

The Beta and Gamma followed.

"Water", they both answered.

Melina nodded and grabbed them a water and then started on tea.

"What's wrong with Emerson and Everett?", she asked.

Patricia sighed.

"It seems that deal you've made has come around to haunt them", Patricia said.

"We knew it would eventually. I don't like the fact that Kane will get his hands on one of my grandbabies but", Patricia cut her off.

"The Order will come back if you allow it", Patricia said.

Melina swallowed, that was what she was trying to avoid.

"And how do you know this?", Melina asked.

The tea kettle whistled and she moved to prepare the tea.

"Because your great granddaughter will become what you want to avoid, what our world wants to avoid", Patricia said.

Melina looked at her.

"What do you know?", she asked.

"What the Banshees have seen. I've heard it is very frightening. It even has Demons wanting to find a solution", Patricia said.

Melina sighed before taking Patricia her tea. She sat in front of her.

"We need to get Emerson and his girls away from Fire Island, put them somewhere safe where Kane can't find them", Patricia said.

"I can think of a place, but it's going to take me some time to get it ready for them.", Melina said.

Patricia nodded.

"Make sure you remind my son, if anyone asks, we're dead", Melina said.

It was safer for everyone if Taker didn't know they were alive. If he did, he wouldn't hesitate to go after her boys and torture them till she and Shane showed their faces. Melina didn't have anymore powers, so she wouldn't be able to help Shane save their sons.

"I'll tell Finn", Patricia said.

Melina smiled.

"How is the Demon?", Melina asked, before taking a sip of her tea.

"Depends which Demon you're talking about", Patricia said.

Melina looked into her cup.

"He still thinks we're dead?", she asked.

Beta Ambrose nodded.

"Yes", he said.

"Balor's been behaving", Gamma Rollins said.

They heard footsteps and Shane walked into the kitchen, smiling at all of them before kissing his wife.

"I'm assuming this visit isn't a good one?", he asked.

"It's about the boys", Melina said to him.

"What's wrong with my boys? Are they ok?", he asked.

Patricia nodded. Melina then told him everything Patricia said. Shane sighed and nodded.

"Like my wife said, give us a few days", Shane said.

* * *

 **Agartha-**

Becky was climbing a tree. She was playing with her cousins when her foot slipped, falling back. She waited for her back to hit the floor but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Finn smiling at her.

"What have I told you about being careful love? You could have killed yourself", Finn shouted.

Becky was in his castle.

"I was scared for a second, but then I remembered you would always be there", she said.

Finn relaxed.

"I can die, Becky. If I die I won't be there to save you, remember that", Finn said calmer.

Becky nodded. She looked around his castle.

"Is this your home?", she asked.

Finn nodded and watched her as she walked around.

"Its kind of dark isn't it?", she asked.

He smiled.

"It is but it's what I'm use too", Finn said sadly.

A giant black Wolf appeared, his veins were glowing like lava. Becky backed up and into Finn.

"Its ok love, he won't hurt you. I thought you said you wanted to meet a Hellhound? Here he is", Finn said.

Becky looked up at him and smiled before slowly reaching out. The Hellhound sniffed her hand before letting her pet him. She smiled.

"He's soft", she said.

Finn smiled.

"We should get you home now, I'm sure your mother is worried", Finn said.

She nodded before taking Finn's hand.


	4. Chapter 4-Welcome Home

**Fire Island-**

Finn arrived as promised, the girls were thirteen now. It took longer than Patricia and Finn intended but they got it done.

"Finn", Emerson said.

"We must go now, he's away and no one is guarding you. This is your chance", Finn said.

Emerson nodded.

"Your brother will be safe, Trish will not allow Kane to hurt him or your nephews", Finn said as he and Emerson walked into the house.

The twin girls froze and bowed to Finn out of respect.

"I heard your kind were beautiful and I didn't believe it, not till now", he said.

No wonder Kane wanted one so bad. The glow around the girls attracted you like moths to a flame. Finn could feel Becky calling him and he snapped out of it, shaking his head lightly.

"You haven't mated with your mate, that's why they seem attractive", Emerson said.

"Phoenix females tend to bring in the strongest males, they don't even know their doing it. Males are the same to females", Everett said.

"It's to ensure your kinds strength", Finn said.

Everett and Emerson nodded at the same time. Everett looked at his brother before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of the girls", he said.

Emerson nodded, his wife appeared behind him, their son behind the twins girls.

"Where are we going?", Brianna asked.

"Somewhere safe", Emerson said to his daughter.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Agartha-**

"How's the human world?", Becky asked Bryan.

"Busy, they don't take time out of their day to just stop and look around. Its sad really", he said.

"Why don't you come back here? Find your mate and have a family", she said, hopeful that he might say yes.

"I really want to Becky, but I have nothing to offer her except for my Banshee blood and that's even if we conceive a girl", he said.

"So you'll just marry a human? What happens if you do have a girl with her? How would you explain her baby girl's screams shattering the glass", Becky said.

"Not marry, just someone to have around", he said shrugging.

Becky knew her cousin wouldn't be happy with a human, content maybe, but not truly happy.

"Then find your mate, at least you'll know she'll understand", Becky said.

"I don't know", he said pacing.

"At least think about it", Becky said.

Bryan looked at her and nodded.

"I'll think about it", he said smiling.

Becky hugged him.

"Alright I have to go, I just came to see how the house was coming along", he said.

"Grandma and grandpa are moving back?", she asked excited.

"Yes, I'm old enough to live on my own now and I have a good paying job, I'm in college. Besides they've always wanted to come back, they stayed in the human world for me", he said.

"Think about coming here, this is your home too", she said.

He nodded.

* * *

 **Phoenix-**

"Your mom and dad had this made for you, that's why it took me so long to come and get you", Finn said.

Emerson looked over the huge castle.

"Will he be able to find us here?", Emerson asked.

"Your parents said no. The Orchids around the castle and around your land cover your scent. Your dad also used magic to cover your tracks. Just don't use your powers outside of the castle unless you absolutely have too", Finn said.

Emerson nodded.

"You should start finding them mates. Hopefully you'll find them both one before he could find you, if he ever", Finn said.

"I've already started", he said.

"Good, have them spend a year with the humans. Your parents said its tradition", Finn said.

Emerson nodded.

"It is", he said.

"They send their love and to remember if anyone ever asked", Finn stopped.

"My parents are dead. Kane and Taker don't know their alive, do they?", Emerson asked.

"No, just me", Finn said.

"Thank you Balor, we owe you", he said.

"You know, the Reigns pack have a male for one of them, maybe you could give him a shot", Finn said.

"Is this your favor?", he asked.

Finn nodded. He knew that if Matt mated one of the girls, they would be well protected and never found.

"He's on the list", Emerson said.

"Thank you", Finn said.

"Do they have any other males?", Emerson asked.

"Just had a litter of puppies", Finn said.

Finn and Emerson laughed.

"I should get going but welcome home, if you need me. Just call", Finn said.

Emerson nodded and watched Finn disappear into the woods.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Finn walked right into their territory. Beta Ambrose appeared in his Wolf form, white as snow. He growled at Finn and Finn hit the tip of his nose.

"Bad dog", Finn said.

"What do you want?", Gamma Rollins came out.

"I hear you've had offspring, boys", Finn said.

Beta Ambrose shifted. Naked as the day he was born. Finn rolled his eyes as Gamma Rollins handed the Beta shorts.

"The female Alpha is pregnant with her second male", he said.

Finn nodded.

"I know. Can I see your males?", Finn asked.

Jon and Colby looked at each other, Finn was sure they were mindlinking.

"Follow us", Jon said.

They led them to the small clinic. Finn looked over each boy.

"Very good, strong", he said.

He looked at the females, holding their newborns. He smiled, but that didn't let them relax. He was a Demon after all.

"Name, love", Finn said.

"Dean", she said, holding her head up high.

Finn smiled before looking at Gamma Rollins wife.

"Seth", she said.

Finn nodded. He froze, something was wrong with one of his Hellhounds.

"Demon Balor, are you alright?", Beta Ambrose asked.

"I have to go", he said quickly, before walking out and making a portal to his castle in the Underworld.

Taker and Paul sat at his table. Kane was ripping apart one of his Hellhounds. The last thing he heard from it was a whimper before he died.

"What the hell? Why would you hurt my mutt?", Finn growled.

"Where is the Phoenix?", Kane growled.

"Fire Island", Finn said, stepping up to Kane.

"Liar, you were the last to see them. They aren't there anymore. Now where is she?", Kane said, fire surrounding them.

"I was the last one to see them because you asked me to check on them. I did and they were still there when I last checked. Don't blame me for you being so careless", Finn said, his eyes turning red with anger.

"I told you both, Finn wouldn't do something like that", Paul said.

Kane passed Finn, bumping his shoulder into him.

"That's why you killed my Hellhound, because you lost your supposed mate. You owe me Kane", Finn said angry.

"You'll get a new one", Kane said shrugging.

"That's not the point, the point is you don't trust me so you kill my property", Finn said.

"I trust you, but it was your job to watch them for me while I was away", Kane said.

"I did watch them for you, but I also have business to take care of. I can't watch them every second of every hour", Finn yelled.

Kane poured himself some wine.

"We'll find them Kane", Taker said.

"Taker's right Kane, they are bound to show. How hard is it to hide two Phoenix females?", Paul said.

Finn bent down to his dead Hellhound, running his fingers through his fur.

* * *

 **Agartha-**

After his Demon brothers left his castle, he burned his dead Hellhound's body. His other two howled for their dead brother. After, he made his way to Becky. She waited for him by the lake, her feet inside the water.

"You're late, I didn't think you would show", she said.

He leaned back against a tree.

"What's wrong?", she asked, standing and making her way to him.

He met her eyes.

"You're my mate", he said.

She backed up a bit.

"I know, I felt it, I feel you", she said.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her, backing her up against a tree. His hands exploring her body. She moaned.

"You're mine love and I'm taking what's mine", he growled.

His eyes glowed red and he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist. Making a portal to his castle, he laid her on his bed.

"Finn", Becky said softly.

"Welcome home", he said.

He pressed his lips to hers, removing their clothes. He made love to her.


	5. Chapter 5-Good Future

**Underworld-**

Finn woke up with Becky beside him. He felt a connection, love for her he never thought he could feel.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? I can feel it in our bond, what's the matter?", Becky asked.

"Kane killed my Hellhound. He thought I betrayed him", Finn said, running his finger up and down her back.

"Did you?", Becky asked.

She lifted her head to get a better look at him.

"For the child's safety", he whispered.

She placed her finger against his cheek and turned his face to hers.

"You did what you had to do", she said, before kissing him.

She wanted to stay with him here forever.

"I love you Finn, I think I've always loved you", she whispered against his lips.

"And I love you", he whispered back.

He was about to kiss her, but stopped and sat up.

"What's wrong?", she asked, sitting up along with him.

"A new Hellhound is born. I love you and I want to be here but", she stopped him.

"Go, I need rest anyway. Meet him or her, I'll be here when you get back and I expect a full story of this new Hound", she said smiling at him.

Finn gave her a quick kiss before leaving. Finn arrived in Reigns territory, once again being stopped.

"Where is the male that was just born?", he asked.

Alpha Sika appeared, his oldest beside him.

"What do you want with my son?", he asked.

"Your son is my new Hellhound", Finn said.

"No, he's not, not unless he collects souls and he won't be doing that. He's taking my place as Alpha, not as your slave", he said.

"At least let me see the child first", Finn said.

He looked towards Matt, his son must have been linking his mother.

"She gives permission", Matt said.

Finn followed them to the house. Alpha Sika sat beside his wife, she cradled the tiny infant.

"I can feel his strength, it's different from my others. How is he so strong?", Finn said.

"His name is Roman", Patricia said.

She showed Finn the tiny boy's face. His eyes opened a bit and Finn froze as they turned red.

"Never has a Hellhound been an Alpha", Finn said.

"Must be why he's so strong", Patricia said.

"Can I hold him?", Finn asked.

Alpha Sika was going to deny him, but Patricia handed her newborn to Matt before he handed Roman to Finn.

"Unlike my brothers, I don't take them by force. As he gets older, I will come and visit him, it will be his choice", Finn said.

Patricia nodded. She was thankful her son got Finn as his master, she knew Finn was kinder than the other Demons.

"I understand", she said.

Finn handed the boy back to his mother.

"Take care of him", Finn said.

She nodded.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Becky walked around Finn's castle while she waited for his arrival. She didn't see anything wrong with it, this was to be her home too. Getting to the bottom of the castle, she opened the huge metal door. Walking in and turning on the light, she was in a huge hall, doors on either side. She noticed they all had huge pad locks.

"Help me", she heard someone say.

She walked slowly towards the voice.

"Please, help me", this person begged.

She looked through the window on the door and saw the man strapped down to the table. She quickly found something to unlock the door, opening it up wide.

"What happened to you?", she asked the man.

His chest was stitched up, the dry blood on the floor, his face beaten.

"The Demon, he did this, he does this for fun", the man whimpered.

"Finn?", Becky asked.

The man slowly opened his eyes and he nodded.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because he's a Demon. Does there really need to be a reason why", he said, before wincing in pain.

"Finn wouldn't do this for fun", she said.

This man tried to laugh, but ended up coughing.

"He's a Demon. Now please help me quickly before he comes back", he begged.

"Don't touch him Becky", she jumped back and away from the man.

Finn stepped forward. He looked from Becky to the man strapped down.

"Still lying, it seems you haven't learned your lesson", Finn growled at the man.

Becky quickly made her way out of the small room and upstairs. Finn relocked the door and followed. She was changing into her clothes.

"Love, let me explain", Finn said calmly.

She stopped and looked at the man she had fallen in love with.

"Explain what? That you torture people for fun", she shouted while getting dressed.

"I don't torture them for fun, well, I do get some fun from it", he said.

She glared at him.

"The point is, I don't only do it for fun, it's his punishment given to him from the man downstairs", he said.

"Man downstairs?", she asked confused.

Finn nodded.

"I'm a Demon remember, I work for Lucifer just like any other Demon. I don't have too, but it's sort of my job", Finn said.

"So if I asked you to stop?", she asked.

"I can't, like I said its my job. I can stop torturing them and just kill them quickly, but I can't quit", he said.

"Will he take you back down with him?", she asked afraid of losing him.

Finn nodded.

"We torture and kill these bad souls before they get sent to him. It's a way of proving we are doing our job. If I stop sending him souls, he'll drag me back down and "Fix Me"", he said.

"Fix you?", Becky asked.

"He'll do to me, what I do to these bad souls", he said softly.

Becky walked over to Finn and placed her hands on his chest before kissing him. She couldn't ask him to stop doing what his natural instincts tell him to do.

"Don't torture anymore", she said softly.

"I must kill them though, I'll do it quickly", he said.

She nodded.

"And are you sure their only bad souls?", she asked.

He nodded.

"My Hellhounds collect them, they crave only bad souls", he said.

"Ok", she said.

He kissed her before laying her back down. He removed her clothes and made love to her again, never has he felt an emotion this strong, his love for her was strong. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. They never wanted to leave there spot. They were happy and relaxed just being with each other.

"You never told me about your new Hellhound", Becky said.

"He's adorable, grey bluish eyes, well till they turned red", he said.

She lifted her head and looked at Finn.

"He's also an Alpha, his strength was amazing. The power he's going to have. Then whoever ends up being his mate, if she's strong can you imagine what he can do", Finn said excited.

Becky giggled at her mates expression.

"You're different from other Demons. I've heard stories about your kind and you just don't add up to them", she said.

"What do you mean?", he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You have a heart, you care about your Hellhounds and you love me. Demons don't love Finn", Becky said.

He caressed her cheek.

"I wasn't always this way love, but after centuries of living the way I was, I just got tired of it. Then I met a woman named Melina, she's a Phoenix, she was like us. All the Phoenix were, till they slowly killed themselves because they let their power consume them. She didn't want to end up like that. She found her mate, had kids, made a deal that's coming back to bite everyone in the ass. Anyway, I asked her if she was truly happy and she said she was. Her heart and her soul never felt better", he said.

"So you found me?", she asked smiling.

He nodded.

"I tried for your sake, not to grow attached to you but I couldn't help my heart from loving you", he said.

She kissed him softly.

"As for my Hellhounds, after seeing my brother get attacked by one of his for mistreating it, I started treating mine better. They are like my sons now, at least that's how I see it", he said.

"You'll be checking up on him?", she asked.

"Yes, his name's Roman", Finn said.

"Roman Reigns, fit for an Alpha", Becky said.

Finn shook his head no.

"Fit for a King, that's where he's heading", Finn said.

"But what about working for you?", she asked.

"I don't want him too, not after seeing his powers", Finn said.

"Guide him", she said.

"I plan on it", he said.

"When do you plan on visiting them again? I would like to go and see him for myself", she said.

"So you can see his future?", Finn asked.

Becky laughed softly.

"I want to see what this future King is going to do. Although I won't be able to tell you", she said.

"As long as it's a good future, no not good, great, then I don't need to know", Finn said.

Becky sat up.

"What are you doing love? Don't get up", Finn said, while trying to pull her back down with him.

She giggled.

"I have to go and see my family. You did just take me after all, in more ways then one. I need to tell them I've been claimed", she said.

Finn nodded and stood pulling her into him.

"As much as I love the smell of our love making on you, I think we should shower first. I'll come with you and let them know you'll be coming to live with me", he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ok", she said, smiling up at him.

He lifted her into his arms as he walked them to the bathroom.

* * *

 **Agartha-**

Becky and Finn walked in, hand in hand. Everyone stopped, her aunts and uncles looking from their faces to their locked hands. Her uncle Bryan cleared his throat.

"Welcome Finn", he said, coming over and holding his hand out for Finn to shake.

Finn took it and shook his hand.

"Finn this is my uncle Bryan, Bryan, my mate Finn Balor", Becky said.

"I remember him from when we were kids", Bryan said.

"Right, I almost forgot", Becky said.

"They all know, I told them", her mom said.

Her grandparents bowed to Finn and he did the same out of respect.

"Bryan?", Finn asked.

Bryan nodded. Finn looked at Becky's mom and she nodded.

" **Its him",** she linked to him.

"Becky speaks of you all the time", Finn said, looking back at Bryan.

"Good things I hope", he said smiling.

"Yes of course", Finn said.


	6. Chapter 6-What If I'm Not?

**Finn-**

Life with Becky was going great for Finn. He loved spending time with her after sending bad souls to hell, it made him feel some what normal. Her family would come and visit which made the castle seem less dark.

"Are you sure training him at this age is a good idea?", Finn asked Sika.

They watched Roman, Dean, and Seth train. Sika had them training from the moment they could walk, it was normal to them.

"Their minds develop faster than a humans, so yes", Sika said.

"Let them be boys", Finn said.

"If you came here to tell me how to run my pack, then I suggest you leave Balor", Sika growled.

"Fine, I won't say a thing", Finn said.

"Where's your mate? My mother's been asking to see her again", Matt said.

"She's visiting family right now, but I'll let her know", Finn said.

Dean kicked Roman and he fell. He was going to cry.

"No Roman, get up and get back. Crying won't help", Sika said.

"He's a child Sika", Finn said.

"It's Alpha Sika to you and no one, including you will tell me how to train my son", Sika said angry.

"I think the word you should be using is raise, not train", Finn said.

Alpha Sika was going to grab Finn but Matt got between them. No one disrespected an Alpha on his land.

"Demon Balor, I think it's time you leave. Let things cool down", Matt suggested.

Finn nodded.

"I'll be back", he said.

"No you won't", Alpha Sika was angry.

"Yes he will", Alpha Patricia came out and over to them.

She looked from Finn to her husband.

"Have you forgotten that he is our son's Demon", she said to her husband.

Alpha Sika looked away.

"And you, respect our lands, my husband, and the way we train our packs young", she said to Finn.

Finn bowed.

"Tell Becky I would like to see her", Alpha Patricia said.

Finn nodded. He walked over to Roman and placed his hand on his head. Roman smiled at him and Finn wiped his tears.

"I know this is hard on you Roman, but do as he says and trust me, this will all pay off in the end", he said.

Roman nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow for another reading session.", he said.

* * *

 **Becky-**

Becky was setting up a romantic dinner. She set the table and placed candles. Its been almost two years. She heard his footsteps coming down the hall. He stopped when he saw what Becky has done.

"What's this?", he asked.

"Dinner, it's been almost two years and I would surprise you on our actual anniversary, but you would see it coming and it wouldn't be a surprise now would it", she said.

Finn smiled and nodded.

"True", he said.

"Sit", she said, before walking into the kitchen.

He did, as she walked back in with a plate full of food. The candles weren't lit so he waved his hand and they lit. She smiled.

"Thank you", she said.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it. She walked back into the kitchen to get her food. She came back and sat next to him.

"How is your family?", he asked.

"Fine, they send their hellos", she said.

"Oh, Patricia told me to tell you she looks forward to a visit from you. She missed you today", he said.

He moaned.

"This is really good love", he said.

She smiled.

"I should go see her tomorrow", she said.

"Do as you please love", Finn said.

"How's Roman?", she asked.

He shook his head and sat back.

"They have him training already. They don't even let him be a kid. He can't cry like a child should, it worries me", he said.

Becky reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Can he even move? I mean, he's not even two yet", she said.

"He's a wolf remember. They tend to grow faster when they're young. After eighteen their aging slows down by a lot", Finn explained.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I remember reading that", she said.

She had studied the books Finn has, they had more information on every supernatural creature.

"I'm afraid of the kind of man he will turn out to be once he's old enough to take over for his father. I don't want him to be some heartless Alpha or worse, like his father", Finn said.

"Alpha Sika is not bad", she said.

Finn chuckled.

"He kicked me off of his land today because I didn't like the way he was treating Roman.", he said.

Becky giggled.

"Because he's the Alpha of his lands, it's his pack, he was being territorial", she said.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"Whatever", Finn said.

It made Becky laugh.

* * *

The next day, they went back to Reigns pack. Beta Ambrose walked them to the house. Roman had his books ready. Patricia hugged Becky.

"I still can't believe this idiot of a Demon got such a beautiful and smart mate", Patricia said.

Finn chuckled.

"Ready Roman?", Finn asked.

Roman nodded. Becky hugged Roman before letting him follow Finn.

"He's so big", Becky said to Patricia.

Patricia nodded.

"I hate being a wolf sometimes. Our young grow too fast, especially if you have two Wolves as parents", she said sadly.

Becky nodded.

* * *

Finn had Roman were seated at the table in the library. As Alpha he had to know every supernatural creature there was. He needed to be a leader and think on his feet.

"Why are Mermaids dangerous?", Finn asked.

"If you do them wrong they will drown you. They sing a song to lure you to them", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"How does a Banshee kill?", Finn asked.

"Her scream, it also means death is coming when they do", he said.

Finn nodded and sat across from Roman. He smiled at the boy before holding out his hand to him. Three chocolate kisses sat on his palm. Roman smiled and took the chocolates. His dad never let him have any sweets. He was allowed ice cream every now and then, but only because his mother allowed it.

"Your dad loves you, you know", Finn said.

"I know, this is the way Alphas train. He just wants me to be strong", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"What if I'm not?", Roman asked.

"But you are, you are special Roman. There is no one else like you, you aren't just an Alpha but a Hellhound. Your strength is beyond anyone else's. You can be a King", Finn said.

"But I don't want that", he said.

Finn smiled.

"Good, don't let power rule you", Finn said.

* * *

Becky was listening to Patricia tell her stories about when she met Sika.

"He's always been this way, train first then play time. His father was the same way", she said.

"Finn's just worried about him", Becky said.

"I know, trust me, if it wasn't for me, Roman would be training twenty four hours a day", she said.

"I can take a peek at his future if you want", Becky said.

Patricia shook her head no.

"No, I want to see it as it happens, right in front of my face", Patricia said.

Becky nodded, respecting her wishes.

* * *

After the day ended, Becky went in search of Finn. She found him with Roman, sitting by a tree and looking at the stars.

"Hey, there you two are", she said.

They smiled at her. She joined Finn.

"Roman, your mom is looking for you. She says it's dinner time", Becky said.

Roman nodded and hugged Finn before leaving.

"He's a good kid", Becky said.

Finn nodded.

"Ever thought about, I don't know, maybe having one of our own", she said.

Finn turned to look at her.

"You want a child?", he asked.

She shrugged.

"Don't you?", she asked.

He smiled.

"With you, more than anything love", he said.

She kissed him and he took them home, going to their room. Could he be a good father? He was a Demon after all. He would give Becky what she wants, he could try.


	7. Chapter 7-Ready When You Are

**Underworld-**

It has been almost five years since Becky moved in with Finn. They were getting ready to visit The Reigns pack and see Roman. Since he's been born they haven't failed to see him on his birthday.

"Ready, love?", Finn asked.

Becky nodded and he took her hand. He made a portal to the packs land. Getting there, Alpha Sika waved them over. Becky picked up Roman and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday", she said.

Roman blushed.

"What do you say Roman", Patricia said.

"Thanks Becky", he said, before she put him down and he ran off after Dean and Seth.

Finn couldn't help himself and looked at Alpha Sika.

"You're finally letting him be a child, running around isn't Alpha material", Finn said.

Sika rolled his eyes.

"He's not always training", he said.

"Could have fooled me", Finn mumbled.

Becky slapped Finn's chest for him to stop. Roman ran over to her and their eyes met. She froze, her eyes blurry.

* * *

 _She was in the middle of a playground. She watched the kids run around her, except for one. She sat beside her mother, Becky walked closer to her. Why did this child look so familiar? She said something to her mom before getting up and walking over to the group of kids. She asked them if she could play and they said ok, before throwing the ball into the woods. She ran after it and Becky followed, something told her too. She was about to pick up the ball before three tall men appeared. She didn't see them come out of the trees._

" _Roman?", Becky said softly._

 _The little girl looked up into those grey eyes and smiled._

 _"Thank you", she said._

 _He smiled._

 _"You're welcome sweetheart", he said._

 _"My name's Nova", she said._

 _"Roman Reigns", he shook her tiny hand._

 _Feeling a spark on his finger tips. They found her. She brushed her bangs out of her face. For some reason Nova trusted them. Becky smiled as she watched this._

* * *

"Love, come back to me", she heard Finn say.

Her vision came back and she blinked rapidly. Finn was cupping her face in his hands.

"What did you see?", he asked.

"I saw Roman's mate. Her name's Nova", she said smiling.

Finn dropped his hands to his sides and looked for Roman.

"What's the matter?", Becky asked, her smile falling once she saw the look on his face.

"I have to tell you something, but first, we must visit your mom", he said.

Becky nodded.

"Now", Finn said.

Finn went over to Roman and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow for your studies", Finn said.

Roman nodded. After saying goodbye to Roman, he went over to Patricia, pulling her aside.

"My mate had a vision of your son's mate", he said.

She smiled, but it fell when she saw the expression on his face. Again, Becky knew this wasn't good. Finn never looked so terrified, ever.

"What?", she asked.

"She's possibly the end to our world", Finn said.

Becky and Patricia looked at each other, before looking back at Finn for answers.

"What do we do?", Patricia asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to speak to Becky's mom and see. Once I have more information and I can give it, I'll let you know", Finn said.

Patricia nodded. Finn took Becky's hand and they left to her mother's home. She opened the door and sighed.

"I've been waiting on you", she said.

Becky looked between her mom and Finn. Becky knew her mother probably saw what she saw, since they were connected. They sat her down and told her what her mother saw a few years ago.

"Nova is Bryan's offspring, but he doesn't even have a mate yet. I mean, my vision looked like it was way in the future", Becky said.

"She's his offspring, she looks like him. I know what my baby brother looked like when he was little, exactly like her", her mother said.

Becky nodded.

"So what, we keep him from meeting this Phoenix and having Nova?", Becky asked.

"No, if we do that then Kane will mate with her and I don't even want to know what happens with him as her father", Finn said.

"So we want Bryan and this Phoenix to meet", Becky said.

Her mom and Finn nodded.

"What about Roman?", Becky asked.

"For that, we go to the Witches", Finn said.

"But first we get Bryan to meet his mate", her mom said.

"The girls will be going on their trip to the human world in a few days. It's tradition before they turn eighteen. We need to find a way to get them to run into each other, to meet", Finn said.

"I can help with that. You keep an eye on the girls, let me know when she'll be alone and I'll get Bryan there", Becky said.

Finn nodded.

"Who's going to speak to the Witches?", her mother asked.

"I'll go while Becky is away with Bryan", Finn said.

* * *

 **Bryan's Apartment-**

"I don't feel like going out Becky. Can't we just watch a movie here?", Bryan whined from the couch.

"No, you promised me a good time and I want to go to the movies. Now lets go", she said, pulling on his arm.

He whined, but stood.

Bryan could never turn down the women in his family. They could get him to try on a dress and heels if they begged him. He didn't want to disappoint them. He drove them to the theater and got the tickets for the movie Becky wanted to see. She was looking around for the Phoenix.

"Where are you?", she mumbled to herself.

"Right here", Bryan said, chuckling when he noticed she jumped.

She gave him a nervous smile.

"What's going on?", he asked her.

"Nothing, let's go", she said, taking his arm and walking towards the doors.

He stopped.

"Something's up, now what?", Bryan asked.

Becky sighed.

"Your mate is here, ok now lets get inside", she said passing him.

He grabbed her elbow gently and spun her around.

"My mate? What? How do you know who she is and what's going on Becky?", he asked quickly.

"I saw her and your future", she said.

Bryan felt light headed with what Becky said. He leaned back against the wall, his eyes on the ground.

"You saw a premonition?", he asked softly.

She shook her head no.

"You better than anyone knows that we can on occasion see a good future. She's beautiful", Becky said, leaning back against the wall beside him.

"I don't know if I want to meet her Becky", Bryan said.

"You have too", Becky shouted.

Bryan raised a brow.

"It's just", Becky stopped.

"She's not all you saw", Bryan said, standing up straight.

"I can't tell you anything else, you know that, but yes I did.", she said.

She could tell Bryan was fighting himself. Apart of him did want to meet his soulmate, but the other half was against it. If he met her, would she want him without gifts?

"That's her, Bryan look", Becky said.

He swallowed and turned, there was two of them but only one had his heart singing. His eyes going right to her. She stopped and looked around, she felt him. The potential bond was pulling them together. She finally turned to him and their eyes locked.

"Brie, what's wrong?", her twin asked.

Becky gently shoved Bryan towards Brie. He cleared his throat and smiled at her.

"Oh um, hi", he said.

Brie blushed and smiled.

"My name's Bryan", he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Brie", she said, shaking it.

They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Becky smiled and so did Brie's twin sister.

* * *

 **Indigo-**

This wasn't the first time Finn has stepped foot on the Witches land. He wasn't afraid too either, it wasn't as scary as the Underworld.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Demon Balor", AJ said, skipping around him.

Finn rolled his eyes.

"I need to speak to Trish", he said.

"She's not here, she's busy with her family", she said.

"AJ don't be rude", Paige said.

She came out as well and joined AJ in her skipping. Finn was getting agitated and they knew this, he could tell from their giggles.

"AJ, Paige, enough", Kaitlyn said, standing by the door.

"But it's so much fun", AJ said.

"Enough you two, there's a reason he's here", Kharma said, coming out.

AJ and Paige stopped suddenly and looked down.

"Sorry miss", AJ said.

"Now, I know why you're here. Come inside Demon Balor", she said.

Everyone followed her, sitting around a huge table.

"Who should we discuss first?", she asked.

"Roman", he said.

She nodded and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she opened them and nodded.

"The path he needs to go down is the strongest. It's going to push him not only as a future Alpha, but to find his mate, to protect her from Kane.", she said.

"And what path is that?", he asked.

"His mother must leave his side. With her gone and his father searching for her, Roman will have to step up and be the Alpha his pack and future mate needs", she said.

"He's only a child and he loves his mother", Finn said.

"If she stays, he'll still be a great Alpha, but he won't go and find his mate. He'll sit back and wait and she'll be taken by Orton. He won't fight for someone he doesn't know", she said.

"And what of her, will she", he stopped.

"Yes, Randy only wants her for her gifts and you know that. Kane will find her and this world will no longer exist.", she said.

"What if his mother stays and I convince him to look for the child?", he asked.

"It doesn't work that way. He must want to do it, he needs to fight for what's his", she said.

"When they fight for the right to be her mate", he said.

She nodded.

"I'll discuss these options with his mother", he said.

"AJ will go with you", she said.

AJ smiled and stood beside me.

"If she decides to leave the child, he will be in your care", Kharma said to AJ.

She bowed and then looked at Finn.

"Ready when you are Demon Balor", she said.

Finn nodded and they left. Kharma gestured for Paige to come closer.

"You will protect the unborn Phoenix. She will be in your care.", she said.

Paige nodded and bowed.

"Befriend the princess now, let her trust you. She'll need you now more than ever. She's met her mate, help her escape and be with him", Kharma said.

Paige nodded and left.


	8. Chapter 8-Take It or Leave It

**Reigns Land-**

Finn didn't know how he was going to break the news. AJ beside him.

"Why are you smiling?", he asked her.

"Because I've never worked for Wolves before. I heard the Reigns pack is the strongest", she said.

Finn nodded.

"This is true, but don't do anything to have yourself kicked out. Don't disrespect the Alpha. Hold your tongue on jokes.", Finn said.

"I know, Trish would be angry with me if I don't respect the people who are letting me in", she said.

Finn nodded. Patricia saw them and quickly met them.

"It must be bad if they sent a Witch with you", she whispered.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private and no interruption?", Finn asked.

She nodded and he followed her to the library. Closing the door behind them.

"So?", she asked.

AJ sat quietly in the corner. Finn sighed and leaned back against the desk.

"You must leave him", Finn said.

Patricia was confused.

"In order for him to become the Alpha he needs to be, you must abandon him.", Finn said.

Patricia looked from him to AJ.

"I know it's not the best option. I tried to get them to budge on it, but they just wouldn't", he said.

Patricia sat slowly.

"I promise he'll be taken care of, that's why she's here. I'll check up on him from time to time", Finn said.

"It's either that or Finn takes the boy, makes him his Hellhound", AJ said, standing and walking over to them.

Finn glared at her.

" **What are you doing?",** Finn linked her.

" **She's not budging. She needs to leave now.",** AJ linked.

"You said you would give him a choice", Patricia said to Finn.

Finn sent one last glare to AJ, before meeting Patricia's eyes.

"I was going too, but the collection for souls is low. I need more, I need the boy", Finn said.

"I have an idea", AJ said.

They both looked at her.

"Why not you work for Finn? Do your son's job for him till he's old enough to make up his own mind", AJ suggested.

Patricia looked at Finn hopeful. Finn really hated the Witches right now.

"Can I do that?", she asked him.

"Yes, you can", he said softly.

Patricia stood and nodded.

"Then I'll do that, I'll work in his place", she said, wiping her eyes.

AJ smiled and all Finn wanted to do was slap it off her.

"When do I start?", she asked.

"Tomorrow. I'll give you the rest of this day with your son", he said.

She nodded. AJ and Finn made their way out of the library. Once far enough away. Finn grabbed AJ by her throat and pushed her against a tree, his eyes glowing red.

"Don't you ever interrupt me again. She would have left if we did things my way", he growled at her.

"No she wouldn't have and you know it. This had to be done. Kill me if you want, but I did what was best for our kind, our world", she managed to say.

"You better take care of that boy. If one hair is out of place, I will kill you slowly", he said, before releasing her.

AJ gasped for air and rubbed her neck.

"I'll start now", she said, walking away and turning into a bird.

Finn sighed and walked further into the woods. He looked over towards the hills. He could make out two figures, it was Patricia and Roman. He knew she was telling him she was leaving.

* * *

 **Bryan's Apartment-**

It's been two days since Bryan met Brie. They were making out in his room. His hands pushed into her shorts and she moaned.

"Is this too far?", he asked.

She shook her head no. She loved feeling his hands on her.

"Bryan", she moaned.

He kissed her neck.

"I need more, please", she said softly.

She unbuttoned her shorts and removed them, Bryan watched. He took a deep breath.

"I don't think we should do this", he said.

He knew that once they mated, they were bonded together for life.

"Please, make me yours", she said, before kissing him.

He pressed his lips roughly to hers, removing the rest of their clothes. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted into her.

"Mine", he whispered in her ear.

She kissed his neck.

* * *

Becky and Nikki were just getting back from lunch. They set down the food they had brought Bryan and Brie. Becky went over to his room and knocked.

"Lunch is here", she said.

He cleared his throat.

"We'll be right there", Bryan called.

Becky put her hand on the door, projecting herself inside. She saw them getting dressed quickly, before she stopped and went back to the living room. Nikki smiled at her.

"So you're from Ireland, right?", Nikki asked.

Becky nodded slowly. She found it strange that neither Nikki or Brie has mentioned Agartha. Bryan and Brie walked out, both blushing and foreheads sweating.

"Looks good", Brie said.

"It taste good too", Nikki said.

They all sat and ate quietly. From time to time Brie and Bryan made eye contact, smiling to each other. Once done, Nikki sighed.

"We should get going, our parents are due to check up on us", she said standing.

Brie nodded and stood as well. Bryan walked them to the door, he kissed Brie.

"I'll see you soon", he said.

She nodded and he watched them drive off. Closing his front door, Becky had a smirk on her face.

"You mated with her", she said.

Bryan rolled his eyes and nodded, cleaning up the table. Becky followed him around the kitchen, happy for her uncle.

"They think we're human", Becky said.

Bryan nodded.

"Why aren't you surprised?", she asked.

"I might have let them think that", he said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because I am basically human. My blood is the only thing that's not", he said.

"Bryan, stop calling yourself human, you aren't", Becky said.

"Becky", she stopped him.

"You are a Banshee, you were raised by Banshee women. There is nothing human about you", she said.

He sighed and nodded.

"But to everyone else, I am, so please don't tell her", he said.

"For you, I'll keep my mouth shut", she said.

* * *

 **Agartha-**

Finn had beaten Becky home. He waited patiently for her. Finally she walked through the door.

"How is it going with your uncle and the Phoenix?", he asked.

"They've mated, so if her parents try to give her to another, she won't be able to love him", she said.

"She won't be meeting anyone else, well maybe one more. Then Paige takes it from there", he said.

"Who's Paige?", Becky asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Finn smirked and placed his hands on her hips.

"She's a Witch who's going to help Brie, that's all. All I want is you, all I can have is you and you know that very well love", he said.

Becky smiled.

"Better say that", she said.

He kissed her and moaned.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever my love", he whispered.

"Same here", she said.

* * *

 **Phoenix-**

Their parents had pulled them out of the human world without an explanation. Brie didn't even get to say goodbye to Bryan. She felt like half of herself was missing. She didn't dare tell her parents she's mated. She didn't know what they would do to Bryan, especially since he's human.

"I can help you", Brie quickly turned around and noticed a woman sitting on her bed.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"My name's Paige, I'm a Witch", she said.

"I hear Witches are bad", Brie said.

Her father told her to stay away from them, they were nothing but bad news. They ruined happy families. They were the reason for her grandparents being dead.

"Your father had one bad experience, doesn't mean we are all bad. I just want to be your friend and help you", Paige said.

"Why would you help me?", she asked.

"Because you want your freedom, the same way I do. Maybe we can help each other", Paige said.

Brie nodded. Even though half of her was sending warning signals.

"I'm listening", Brie said.

She sat beside Paige.

"Your parents are taking you to meet a wolf, yes?", Paige asked.

Brie nodded.

"He's not a bad guy, I've met him before", Brie said.

"After you meet him, you will ask your parents to let you stay for a bit, alone. I can help you from there. We can both escape together", Paige said.

Brie nodded.

"Wait, but that same night is my sister's wedding. I just can't leave like that", she said.

"Then during the wedding, we can leave. Everyone will be too busy with the event to notice you're gone", Paige said.

Brie bit her lip nervously.

"That is our only window of time, take it or leave it", Paige said, before standing.

Brie nodded.

"I'll take it", she said.

Paige smiled.


	9. Chapter 9-Because of Me

**Finn-**

He could hear Matt arguing with his father.

"She's gone dad, she left. She chose to leave us", Matt yelled.

"And I'm going to bring her back, she's my mate", Sika yelled.

"What about Roman? Forget me, I'm old enough to take care of myself, but he still needs you dad. He's going to be Alpha", Matt tried to make his dad see.

"I taught you what to do, teach him", his dad said.

"So now I'm raising my little brother? I'll be doing both of your jobs for you", Matt said.

"When you have your mate, you'll understand son. I know he needs me, but I can't live or run this pack without her", his dad said.

Finn could hear the pain in the Alpha's voice. He did understand having a mate and he could just imagine what he was feeling if he lost Becky.

"Please dad, think about Roman, just for a second", Matt said.

Alpha Sika took a deep breath before looking at his oldest son.

"Take care of him Matt", he said, before shifting into a wolf and running into the woods.

Matt sat.

"What am I going to do?", he asked himself.

Finn walked out of the shadows.

"You're going to raise your brother and make him the best damn Alpha this pack has ever seen", Finn said.

Matt looked up and chuckled.

"He'll be back, he just needs to try. Trust me, I have a mate and it's what I would do", Finn said.

"Why would she just leave? I don't understand. She was laughing and smiling all day and we wake up the next morning and she's gone", Matt said.

Finn swallowed and looked away from the pained look on his face.

"I'm sure she has her reasons", Finn said softly.

"I have to go and talk to Beta Ambrose and Gamma Rollins. Let the pack know I'll be Alpha till Roman is old enough to take it", Matt said.

Finn nodded as Matt stood.

"Where is Roman?", Finn asked.

"His room. Do you mind watching him for me till I get back?", Matt said.

"Go on, I've got him", Finn said.

Matt nodded and left. Finn made his way up to Roman's room. He knocked before letting himself in. Roman was on the floor, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Hey", Finn said, going to sit on Roman's bed.

Roman didn't move or say anything.

"You and I have a pretty good friendship, don't you think. I think so.", Finn said.

Again, Roman didn't move.

"You can talk to me Roman, I won't judge you. I'm not much good on advice, but", before Finn could finish, Roman stood and wrapped his arms around Finn, and cried.

Finn hugged him back. Before he met Becky, he would have never done this. He wouldn't have felt anything for the child.

"She left because of me", Roman whispered.

Finn pulled out of the hug and sat Roman down.

"What do you mean?", Finn asked.

"She told me she was leaving and not to tell anyone. She said she had to go to protect me, and that if I told my dad or Matt, that something bad would happen to them.", he said.

"Look at me Roman", Finn said.

Roman met Finn's eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, none of this is your fault son. None of it.", Finn said.

"But she said", Finn stopped him.

"She said that so you wouldn't tell on her. Understand?", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"My dad left too. They both left me alone", Roman said.

Finn shook his head no.

"You still have Matt, your sisters, your friends, and me. Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you Roman", Finn said.

Roman smiled.

"I cried", Roman said.

"That's ok, trust me, this might not be the last time you cry.", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"Your friends are here to keep you company.", Finn said, turning his head as the footsteps got closer.

Roman's door opened. Dean and Seth both smiled and jumped on Roman's bed.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

Finn wasn't home yet and that wasn't a good thing, especially when the women he's been with were walking around.

"Is Finn back yet?", Becky asked one of the women working in Finn's castle.

The woman rolled her eyes and ignored Becky.

"I asked you a question miss", Becky said.

The girl turned.

"You think just because he's fucking you now, that you can tell me what to do and talk to me that way. No, you can't. Trust me, you won't be here for long", the girl said.

"Oh really?", Becky asked.

"You were no one when he brought you here and you'll be no one when he dumps you", she said.

"Is that what he did with you?", Becky asked.

"If he did that to me, I wouldn't still be here. You're just here till he starts to crave me again", she said.

"I see", Becky said.

Becky smiled and nodded at this girl before she grabbed her by her hair and dragged her towards the front doors.

"First of all, I am his mate. I'm here forever, he will never crave you again", Becky said.

Finn appeared and stopped Becky.

"What are you doing love?", Finn asked confused.

Becky lifted the girl by her hair.

"This person thinks I'm only here till you want her again and I'm telling you right now Balor, that if that's true, you're dead", Becky said.

Finn raised a brow. He looked at the woman Becky was holding.

"That's not true. Stacy, this beautiful creature that has you by your hair, is my mate.", Finn said.

Finn placed his hand on top of Becky's hand.

"Come on love, let go", Finn said.

Becky glared at him before shoving Stacy. Stacy rubbed her head.

"And your done working here Stacy. I want you out now before you really piss me off", Finn said.

Stacy glared at Becky before quickly making her way out. Finn looked at Becky.

"You have your sluts working here?", Becky asked.

"Just that one. She's always worked here, it was one time", Finn explained.

"What is she?", Becky asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Succubus", Finn said shrugging.

Becky rolled her eyes and was going to walk away, but Finn stopped her.

"Hold on my love, I swear it was only one time and I only slept with her because Kane said it was a wonderful sexual experience. Trust me, it was not", Finn said.

Becky laughed at the look on his face.

"I love you Becky, you are it for me and you've changed me for the better. I'm doing things I thought I never would do. Feeling things that before you, I would have never felt babe", Finn said.

She kissed him.

"I love you too", she said.

He smiled.

"But seriously, you better get rid of any other females you've been with before I do", Becky said.

"Yes ma'am", he said.

* * *

 **Reigns pack-**

Her parents walked ahead of her. She could hear them talking about how they weren't giving her to any dirty wolf. Brie didn't understand what the problem really was. She thought it was pretty cool that a human could turn into a wolf.

"They can hear you", Brie whispered to them.

Her mom shrugged.

"Why did you agree to this if you weren't planning on giving me to him?", she asked.

"Because we made a deal with Finn", her dad said.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why Wolves are so bad. Its their first instinct to protect those they love most", Brie said.

"They aren't strong enough for our kind", her mom said, snapping at her.

Brie nodded. It was easier to just agree than argue. They got to the Alpha's house and knocked. The Beta opened the door, a small blonde boy was hiding behind his legs. Brie smiled at the small boy.

"We are here to speak with Alpha Matt Reigns", Brie's dad said.

Beta Ambrose nodded.

"Dean, go play with Roman and Seth", the Beta said, looking down at his son.

Dean hurried off. Beta Ambrose looked at the Phoenix.

"Is Alpha Sika here?", Emerson asked.

"I'm afraid not, he's busy at the moment", Beta Ambrose said.

"Yes, I heard about his wife running off", Emerson said.

Beta Ambrose growled.

"She had her reasons", Matt responded.

Matt appeared. Roman behind him, hiding behind his leg.

"I didn't mean to insult your mother", Emerson said.

"Yes you did, but that's alright", Matt said.

Roman glared at the Phoenix.

"Roman, that's no way to welcome an elder", Matt said.

Roman's face changed and he bowed.

"Sorry", he mumbled.

Emerson chuckled.

"Kind of small for a future Alpha", he said, looking Roman over.

Roman was about to jump at him, but Finn appeared and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Don't insult him Emerson. Who knows, one day he might actually be able to take you", Finn said.

Roman smirked. Emerson rolled his eyes.

"Now for what you came for", Finn said.

Matt cleared his throat.

"No offense to miss Brie, but I'm sorry to announce that I've found my mate.", Matt said.

"That's fine", Emerson said.

Emerson was getting ready to leave with his family. He grabbed Brie by her elbow.

"Miss Brie, why not stick around for a bit? I'm sure you would enjoy the pack lands", Finn said.

"It's peaceful, and we don't mind", Matt said.

Brie looked at her parents and back to him, nodding with a smile.

"I'd like that", she said.

"I don't", Finn cut him off.

"Emerson, she's well protected here", Finn said.

"Someone steps on our lands, we are alerted right away", Matt said.

Her parents left without her. She walked around for a bit, before finding the lake. She removed her shoes and dipped her feet in. She was surprised to find the water warm, her Phoenix loved it. Paige appeared a few minutes later.

"This place is amazing, isn't it", Paige said.

Brie nodded.


	10. Chapter 10-I'll Be There

**Brie-**

She walked with Paige around the lands. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. They heard whispers behind them and Paige smiled.

"Future Alpha and his future Beta and Gamma", she whispered to Brie.

Brie nodded.

"Why did that man want me to look around these lands?", Brie asked.

Paige shrugged. She honestly didn't know, but she was glad that he suggested it. It was beautiful here. AJ approached them.

"Welcome to the Reigns Pack, Miss Bella", AJ said bowing.

Brie smiled. She hated when everyone bowed though.

"We know each other?", Brie asked.

"No, but I've heard about you miss. I see you've got three curious boys behind you", she said.

Brie nodded.

"Its ok. Do they know what I am?", Brie asked.

AJ nodded.

"They've never seen a Phoenix before and they were just curious about how one looks and seeing their powers", AJ said.

Brie smiled and turned towards the noisy bush the boys were attempting to hide behind. She cleared her throat and the boys came out. Heads down like they had gotten in trouble. Brie bent down to their level.

"Hello", she said to them.

"Miss Bella", they said together.

"You aren't in trouble boys. I hear you've wanted to see what a Phoenix looks like. Well I look like this, except when I use my powers. My dad and uncle can actually turn into fire birds. It's lovely.", she said.

The boys looked up excited.

"What are your names?", she asked.

"I'm Roman. This is my future Beta Dean and my future Gamma Seth", Roman introduced.

"So then that makes you future Alpha", she said.

He nodded before holding his head up high, proud of himself.

"I think you're going to make a great Alpha", she said.

Roman blushed.

"So, can you turn into the fire bird?", Dean asked.

"No, sorry. They haven't taught that to me yet", she said.

"Do you have powers?", Seth asked.

Brie smiled and lifted her hand. A fire ball forming in her palm. The boys looked at it like it was the most amazing thing they have ever seen.

"Boys, let's leave the princess alone", Beta Ambrose said coming over.

"Its ok, they were no bother", Brie said standing.

Gamma Rollins came over.

"There you are Seth, it's training time", his father said, he noticed Brie and bowed.

"Training? Aren't they a little too young?", Brie asked.

"If they were any other Wolves, yes, but since they are Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, it's not", Beta Ambrose said.

Brie nodded and looked sadly at the boys. They don't even get to enjoy their childhood.

"Don't worry miss, they aren't training all day. They have time to just be boys", Beta Ambrose said smiling.

She nodded.

"Bye miss Brie", Roman said, waving and running after his friends.

"Bye, Alpha Roman", she called.

He stopped and turned to smile at her before running after his friends again.

"They spend their mornings studying in the library and then they get the afternoon to run and play. Then come night fall, they train again. They have to learn to use their sense of smell, sight, and hearing", AJ explained.

Paige nodded.

"Dean, which will be future Beta. His gift is calming and if you piss him off, he'll make you see things that aren't there. It will drive you crazy", AJ said.

"And the Gamma?", Brie asked.

"Sense of smell, it's stronger than the others. He'll be a good tracker", AJ said.

Brie nodded.

"Where's the Alpha?", Brie asked.

AJ sighed.

"He lost his mate a few months back. He's been trying to find her. Matt's been watching the pack and teaching Roman as he goes", AJ said.

"His father should be doing that", Brie said.

"I know, but he's consumed in grief and hope of finding his wife. He's ignoring his pack. Thank God for his Beta and Gamma who help the boys", AJ said.

"I know what their father is going through. I can feel my mate, he's constantly looking for me. His sadness", Brie said with watery eyes.

Paige put her hand on Brie's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll see him soon", AJ said.

"Hopefully", Brie said softly, before looking at Paige.

"You should go, your sister's wedding to John is starting soon. She needs you", AJ said.

Brie looked at Paige.

"Mind giving me a lift?", Brie asked.

Paige nodded. Brie took Paige's hand and blinked. Before Brie knew it, they were in her room. Her bridesmaid dress was laying on her bed.

"After tonight, you'll be long gone. They won't be able to find you", Paige said over Brie's shoulder.

"Are you sure I'm doing the right thing?", Brie asked softly.

"You need your mate, you won't survive without one. Your Phoenix won't let you mate with another. Being away from him for so long will hurt you", Paige said.

She knew she had to get her back with Bryan or her Coven would whip her for not doing what she was told to do.

"You love him don't you?", Paige asked.

Brie nodded.

"More than anything", Brie said.

"Then meet me by the crossing trees once the party starts. I'll take you to him. I won't be far away from you. If you need me at all, just call out my name and I'll be there to help with what you need", Paige said.

Brie smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank you", Brie said.

"Now get out there, put on a smile, and watch your sister get married off. I'll be waiting on you and if you don't come, I'm coming after you", Paige said.

Brie laughed and nodded.

"I'll be there", Brie said.

* * *

 **Finn-**

He turned to Becky as soon as she walked in.

"So how did it go?", Becky asked.

"She met her future son in law. Understands the Reigns Pack. When it comes time for her to let her daughter go, she'll choose him", Finn said.

Becky nodded.

"By the way, there's a dress laid out on our bed for you. We are going to that wedding", Finn said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Is this to show me off or to make sure she leaves with Paige?", Becky asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"Both, but mostly to show you off", he said smirking.

Becky kissed him. She took his hand and pulled him with her.

"I might need help getting into my dress", she said.

He quickly followed.

* * *

 **Phoenix-**

Finn and Becky stayed in the back, mostly trying not to get noticed. They watched as the couple kissed and danced. Brie went over to her sister and hugged her.

"Congrats Nikki", Brie said.

"Thanks, you'll have your mate soon", Nikki said.

Brie nodded.

"You're my best friend Nik and I just love you, remember that", Brie said.

Nikki nodded.

"I know, but why are you acting like you're the one leaving?", Nikki asked laughing.

"You're right", Brie said.

They hugged again, before Brie quietly snuck out. She grabbed her bag from her hidden place, unaware that Finn and Becky were keeping an eye on her. She quickly made her way to the garden and past the guards. She could see Paige in the distance, pacing.

"Finally", Paige sighed when she saw Brie.

"Sorry, I just needed to say bye to my sister", Brie said.

"You told her you were leaving?", Paige asked.

Brie shook her head.

"Of course not", Brie said.

Paige nodded and waved her hand. A purple glow around the trees. She took Brie's hand and they walked through it. Finn and Becky took a deep breath and smiled.

"Now we wait for the child", Becky said.

"It will be a few years, but till then I have to keep an eye on Roman. Before we know it, he'll be a teenager and those years are going to be rough", Finn said.

"I can go back and forth, keeping an eye on Brie.", Becky said.

"Don't stay gone too long", Finn said.

"I haven't left yet", Becky said, kissing Finn.


	11. Chapter 11-Shifting

**Reigns-**

Roman landed on his butt after his brother hit him right on his chest. He was thirteen now and still hasn't changed into his wolf. All his friends had changed.

"Get up", his brother shouted at him.

"Give me a second", he growled.

"No, no one else is going to give you a second when they are attacking. Now get up", His brother said again.

Dean and Seth were training with their dads. The Beta and Gamma were watching the young Alpha.

"I need a break", Roman said, not looking up at his brother.

Matt felt bad for treating his brother this way, but it had to be done. _"Soft Alphas never got the job done"_ , his father would say. Matt hated his dad for putting all this on his shoulders. He should be training Roman.

He bent down to Roman's level, lifting his brother's chin up.

"Don't ever break eye contact. You are an Alpha, you are going to be the greatest there will ever be. Now get up", Matt said calmer.

"How can I be the greatest if I don't have my wolf?", Roman asked.

Matt sighed.

"He'll come, you just have to be patient", Matt said.

"What if he never comes? I'll have to leave the pack for the human world", Roman said, almost frightened.

His world was all he knew.

"You won't, even if you just stay human. This is your pack, your family. They won't push you out", Matt said, calming his little brother's fears.

Matt held his hand out.

"Get up", he said.

Roman looked from his brother to his hand. He reached out and took it, Matt helped him up.

"Remember to listen, watch, and smell. They will help you while in a fight, do you remember those?", Matt asked.

Roman nodded.

"Listen for any potential threat from behind, some are cowards and will try to attack.", Roman said.

Matt nodded.

"Watch my opponent, his arms, his legs, and his eyes. They'll try to trick me", Roman said.

"And the last?", Matt asked.

"Smell, be aware of the scent of magic and my pack", Roman said.

Matt nodded.

"Ten minute break, but as soon as it's over its back to training", Matt said.

Roman smiled and nodded. He left with Dean and Seth. The Beta and Gamma approached him.

"Speak", Matt said.

"Are you sure you should be letting him run off? We have to get him ready for the Council", Beta Ambrose said.

"He won't be going in front of the Council till he's eighteen, he learns fast", Matt said.

"But your father", Matt sighed.

"My father isn't here", Matt yelled.

It was quiet for a long minute.

"I apologize", Beta Ambrose said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry as well", Matt said.

"Let him have some fun", Gamma Rollins said.

"As soon as the time is up, attack him", Matt said, before walking towards his house.

"As you wish", Beta Ambrose said.

Matt felt someone following him. He looked beside him to see Finn.

"Aren't you afraid you're pushing him too hard?", Finn asked.

"No, this is how my father trained me, now I need to train him. If you haven't noticed my father isn't around to teach him", Matt said.

Finn nodded.

"You must keep him from mating one of these females. Your kind has an extremely high rating of carrying children after the first time", Finn said.

Matt stopped and faced him. Finn shrugged.

"What?", Finn asked.

"I can't stop my brother from mating, he's at that age", Matt said.

"He must wait for his mate", Finn said.

"I can't stop him Finn", Matt said.

"Mind if I try?", Finn asked.

Matt raised a brow.

"If you think you can", he replied.

"Has his wolf come in?", Finn asked.

"Not yet, he might be the rare one where it comes in at fifteen. That's what happened with my dad", Matt said.

Finn nodded.

"Where is your brother?", Finn asked.

"Probably flirting with the females", Matt said with a smirk.

Finn went to find him. He was with Sasha, talking. She was blushing.

"Roman", Finn called.

Roman looked over and sent Finn a wave. He watched Beta Ambrose and Gamma Rollins sneak up on the unsuspecting boys, who were too busy flirting to be paying attention.

* * *

 **Becky-**

She had finished making dinner by the time Finn came home.

"How's Roman?", Becky asked.

"His training is going great. He stopped a sneak attack five minutes too late. He'll be paying for that tomorrow", Finn said smiling.

"What about his wolf?", Becky asked.

"Hasn't come in yet, Matt said his dad didn't turn till he was fifteen. I guess we'll have to wait and see", Finn said.

Becky nodded.

"Any news on Brie?", Finn asked.

"I haven't gone to check on her yet", Becky said.

Finn nodded.

"You got the easy part. I need to figure out how I'm going to stop a teenage wolf boy from mating", Finn said.

Becky laughed and sat next to him.

"You can't. As long as he doesn't claim a female, we are in the clear", Becky said.

"I think right now he's in the flirting stage, but I'll be talking to him about waiting for his mate", Finn said.

Becky nodded.

* * *

 **Brie-**

"So what does it say?", Paige asked from the other side of the door.

"Give me a second?", Brie shouted.

Paige paced the hall as she waited for Brie. The bathroom door opened and Brie took a deep breath.

"We have to wait five minutes", she said.

Paige followed right behind her.

"Why aren't you excited?", Paige asked.

"Because, I'm a Phoenix. My chances of getting pregnant are a million to one. There's a chance, a really big one, that Bryan and I could never have a baby", Brie said sadly.

Paige knew better than to tell her about her daughter. It could change everything.

"Just have hope, you never know", Paige said.

Brie nodded and looked at her watch.

"Its time", Brie said.

The front door opened and Becky walked in.

"So? Baby?", Becky asked.

"Just checking now", Brie said.

Brie left towards the bathroom and Becky looked at Paige.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?", Becky asked.

"Of course not, the Coven would whip me if I opened my mouth", Paige said.

Brie came back, a sad expression on her face.

"Negative", she said.

Becky and Paige already knew this. It wasn't time for Nova.

"Does Bryan know you thought you were?", Becky asked.

"No, I didn't want to get him excited and then disappoint him, again", Brie said.

She threw the test in the trash before going back to pack up their apartment. They were moving into a house that Brie had fallen in love with. It was also closer to Bryan's work.

"Just don't lose hope. It will happen", Becky said, hugging Brie.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

"Good job Roman", his brother shouted from the side.

He would be turning fifteen tomorrow. Finn watched Roman take down wolf after wolf.

"He's stronger", Finn said to Matt.

"You can't have him. That's why you keep coming around, isn't it? I get that he's a Hellhound, he knows he is but you can't have him", his brother said, eyes glowing in a warning to Finn.

Finn held his hands up and shook his head no.

"Who told you?", Finn asked.

"My mother, just before she left. I've read up on it and I'm helping him", Matt said.

They heard a howl in the distance. It was a warning, someone was about to attack. Roman looked towards his brother.

"You can fight, but remember your training", Matt shouted.

Roman nodded as Matt and the other Wolves shifted. Finn stood back and watched Roman, just in case he needed help. Bray Wyatt wanted Roman gone, with him gone he could be Alpha.

" **Roman, watch out for Bray",** Matt linked him.

"I know", Roman said out loud.

Finn watched this fifteen year old rip apart a grown wolf with his hands. Roman heard a whine. He glanced to the side to see his brother being held down by Erick Rowan, Luke was beside him, ready to rip his throat out. Roman saw red and ran towards them.

He could feel the pain in his body as his bones were shifting. He jumped and shifted into his wolf mid air. He pushed Erick off of his brother. Matt bit down hard on Luke's leg and dragged him around. Bray howled and his Wolves ran back to their land.

"This isn't over Reigns", Bray said from his side of the land.

Roman growled. Watching the Wyatts disappear.


	12. Chapter 12-The Talk

**Reigns-**

Roman was whining. Now that his body had time to feel the effects of his shift.

"Just lay on your side Roman", Matt said, running his hand through the wolf's fur.

"As black as night", Beta Ambrose said.

"Finally bud", Dean said, smiling at his friend.

"His body is heating up", Matt said.

Finn walked over.

"It's his Hellhound, now that his wolf has surfaced, his hound is next. Trust me when I say he's going to be screaming in a few minutes. Might want to back up", Finn said.

"He's going to be ok though?", Seth asked.

Finn nodded.

"His body is adjusting to both, a lot of cramping and popping but he'll be fine", Finn said.

Dean and Seth cringed. Finn's smile fell when he saw Sasha. He knew she was in love with Roman. She's tried everything to get him to notice her. He was a teenage boy, what didn't he notice when it came to females. He definitely needed to have the talk with Roman now. She was going to help Roman, but his brother grabbed her.

"You better than anyone should know not to touch a first time shifter.", Matt said.

Sasha bowed her head and backed up.

" **I need to take him, no one can know he's a Hellhound but us",** Finn linked Matt.

Matt nodded and Finn walked over to Roman. He placed his hand on his head. Taking him to the Underworld. They appeared in Finn's castle. Roman's wolf was panting.

"Handling your Hellhound will be easier here. It will pass child, just breath", Finn said.

Becky came out of the hall and saw a black wolf. He was panting hard and whining.

"What's going on Finn?", Becky asked.

She walked over to the wolf and scratched his head.

"Its Roman, he's getting use to his wolf and Hellhound. I brought him here so it will be easier on him", Finn said.

Becky nodded.

"You'll be ok", she said to the sleeping wolf.

"Any news on Brie?", Finn asked.

"Its only been two years in the human world.", Becky said.

"I forget time moves faster here", Finn said.

Becky nodded and wrapped her arms around Roman's neck.

"He's what, fifteen now?", Becky asked.

Finn nodded and watched the sleeping wolf. Becky scratched the wolf's head.

"Another week, but yes", Finn said.

She stood and gently laid Roman's head on the floor.

"I'm guessing I should put some tea on, it's going to be a long night", Becky said, kissing Finn's cheek.

She left the room. Finn heard cracking and popping. Roman was shifting back into his human form. He screamed in pain. He laid back panting and groaning.

"That was fast, faster than any other wolf or Hellhound", Finn said.

"My whole body hurts", Roman said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, you'll be sore for a bit", Finn said.

Roman didn't even want to try to get up, he was fine with sleeping on the floor. His eyes scanned the ceiling.

"Where am I?", Roman asked.

It hurt to even talk.

"My house, the Underworld. Don't worry, you aren't dead. I brought you down here because it helps your Hellhound, eases the pain. Trust me, if I would have left you on your land you would still be screaming your head off, asking to be killed.", Finn said.

Roman lifted his head.

"When can I go back home?", Roman asked.

Finn shrugged.

"Whenever you're feeling better", Finn said.

Roman turned onto his stomach and slowly lifted himself up. He stretched and you could hear all the bones in his body pop. Finn grimaced.

"Can I ask you something?", Finn asked.

Roman looked towards him. Finn walked over to a maid and she had clothes in her hands.

"Are you and Sasha, you know", he couldn't actually say those words.

Roman chuckled and shook his head no. Finn handed him shorts and a t-shirt. He put them on.

"Why?", Roman asked.

"I just figured. She looked worried about you and I thought", Roman cut him off.

"No, we've kissed a couple of times but nothing more. I don't even think I like her like that", he said.

Finn nodded.

"Why are you so concerned?", Roman asked.

"Just making sure you aren't doing anything you're going to regret", Finn said shrugging.

"Why would I regret it?", Roman asked.

"You know, because when you find your mate, you bring her home and she'll know you had sex with Sasha and that won't end well", Finn said.

"You sound like it happened to you", he said.

Finn nodded. Roman sat on Finn's desk, he was comfortable around him and trusted Finn.

"It did. My mate ended up ripping out her hair, one of the females here", Finn said.

Roman laughed. Finn smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I guess it's pretty funny, now", Finn said.

"You make a point though, I know it would hurt me if my mate slept with someone in my pack. I wouldn't be able to handle seeing that guy without wanting to rip his throat out", Roman said.

"See, but I know you'll be curious, eventually you'll get urges. I mean you are a wolf, an Alpha. A teenage Alpha at that", Finn said.

"What do I do?", Roman asked.

"The human world has willing females. Females you won't ever see again. Just remember to wear condoms", Finn said.

"A human? You want me to have sex with a human? And what the hell is a condom?", Roman asked.

Finn nodded.

"It's this thing humans use to protect themselves in a way, from getting pregnant and catching something. My mate has told me about them, I'll get you some.", Finn explained.

Roman nodded.

"Will you go with me? I've never been to the human world", Roman said.

Finn raised a brow, but nodded.

"I can show you around", Finn said.

Roman smiled and nodded.

"Want something to eat before you go?", Finn asked.

"No, I should really get going", Roman said, before standing and stretching again.

Finn nodded. He winced when more popping was heard. Roman chuckled.

"Wait till tomorrow to start shifting. If anything hurts have your brother call me. It shouldn't hurt anymore, but it seems you are a very rare breed", Finn said.

"Ok, sure", Roman said.

* * *

 **Brie-**

Paige had come over, pushing pregnancy tests into Brie's arms.

"You need to take one, now", she said to Brie.

"Paige, you did this last week too. I don't feel like being disappointed again, so this week I'm going to skip the test. Ok", Brie said sadly.

She tried to side step Paige, but she didn't let her.

"Paige", Brie said.

"Just take one, trust me. I had a dream Brie, just please, one", Paige said.

The Coven had told her that this month was it, they didn't know the exact date. Brie sighed.

"Alright", she said, handing the rest to Paige and took one with her.

She took a deep breath and looked at the test.

"Please", she whispered.

Paige tapped her foot and bit her lip nervously. After a few minutes, she banged on the bathroom door before it opened wide and a smiling Brie was standing there.

"I'm pregnant", she said.

Paige smiled.

* * *

 **Underworld-**

 _Becky was standing in a house. She could see that it was still dark out. A shadowed figure walked past her and upstairs. Becky followed. She was having a premonition. Seeing the pictures on the wall, it was Brie and Bryan's home. The shadow stopped and his eyes glowed yellow. Becky felt a shiver run down her spine._ _He kept walking and peeked into Brie and Bryan's room, they were fast asleep._

" _Get up Bryan, can't you feel the threat. I know you can", Becky mumbled._

 _Bryan shifted a bit, before opening his eyes. He sat up, followed by Brie._

" _Orton", Brie said, her eyes glowing._

 _Before she could throw anything at him, he turned into a snake and grabbed Bryan, snapping his neck and dropping his lifeless body. Becky screamed at the same time Brie did._ _Brie stood and she turned into a fire bird. She threw him back and he kept trying to attack her, but would miss. She grabbed him by the throat and threw him out the window._

 _Becky watched as Brie ran to another room. Now she could hear the baby crying loudly._

" _Its ok baby girl, he's not going to hurt you. I promise", Brie said, holding her daughter close._

 _There was movement in the hall, Brie turned to see Randy back. She cried._

" _Please don't", Brie cried._

 _Randy smirked._

* * *

"Becky", she heard Finn shout.

She opened her eyes and screamed. It shattered the windows and mirrors. Finn was covering his ears. Finally Becky stopped. She looked around, confused. Finding Finn on the floor, blood dripping out of his ears.

"I'm so sorry", she said.

"Its fine love, but what did you see? You yelled for Bryan", he said, sitting beside her on their bed.

"Randy Orton, he takes my cousin", Becky said, she was panting and covered in sweat.

"But she's not pregnant yet", Finn said.

"I have to check on her", Becky said, before standing and getting dressed.

Finn nodded.

"I'll go meet with the Witches. Something's not adding up", Finn said.

Becky cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Please be careful", she whispered.

He nodded.

"Same to you love", he said.


	13. Chapter 13-Control

**Finn-**

He walked right into the Witches land. Kharma already waiting for him with a smile. Finn chuckled and shook a finger at her.

"You Witches scare me some times", he said.

"You've come about the child and your mates premonition", she said.

Finn nodded. Kharma's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Ask anything", she said.

"Why is Orton after the child?", Finn asked.

Kharma smirked.

"He's her mate", she answered.

"That can't be, Roman is her mate", Finn said.

"She has many potential mates, she's a Phoenix. Roman and Randy are two that will be drawn to her. One more, Luke Harper", she said.

Finn cringed at the thought of the girl with Luke.

"I was only warned about Kane", Finn said.

"Because the other two are battles for the new Alpha. His strength will be tested and so will his love for the girl. To what great lengths is he willing to go.", she said.

"The vision my mate saw, can it be changed?", Finn asked.

Kharma turned her head a bit, Finn turned in that direction to see Trish. She walked over to them. Kharma's eyes rolling forward, she shook her head a bit.

"Her vision can be changed, but two things must happen", Trish said.

Finn nodded for her to keep going.

"Your mate must leave you. She will protect the child till Roman is ready to find her. Even then I don't think she'll want to leave Nova unprotected. She'll stay and watch her when Roman and his boys can't.", she said.

"What do you want Roman to do?", Finn asked.

"He, his Beta, and Gamma will find the child at an early age. We must get her to trust him, to form a bond with him and his Beta and Gamma. In the end she'll choose him", Trish said shrugging her shoulders.

"This won't keep Randy away and how do you know your plan will work", Finn said.

"Not for long, but he won't get as close as he did in that vision and as for Roman, we're going on hope here", she said.

Finn sighed.

"What do I tell Roman once the time comes?", Finn asked.

"He'll feel the pull to his mate once she's born. That is when you'll tell him to search for her, to protect her from any and every threat", Trish said.

"He won't leave his pack unprotected", Finn said.

"Matt has done a great job. AJ is there and will know what to do if it happens again", she said.

"If that pack and that boy get hurt, your head will be the first I cut off", Finn threatened.

Trish smiled.

"That boy's got a hold on you Balor, this isn't like you. You're non threatening now", Trish said.

"I'll show you non threatening", Finn said, his eyes glowing.

"Put your dick away, I was just teasing", Trish said.

* * *

 **Becky-**

Getting to Brie and Bryan's house. Becky knocked. A six month pregnant Brie opened the door.

"Oh wow, you're pregnant", Becky said, trying to sound shocked.

"We didn't know you were coming into town", Brie said, rubbing her bump.

Becky nodded and walked in.

"I wanted to surprise you guys. Looks like the surprise is a baby bump", Becky said.

She had felt the child's power before she even turned onto their block. Now that she was closer, she can feel it more, radiating through Brie's bump.

"She kicked", Brie said, rubbing the spot.

Paige poked her head out of the kitchen.

" **We need to talk",** she linked to Paige.

Paige nodded and gestures for Becky to meet her in the kitchen. Brie took Becky's hand and placed it on a kicking baby. Becky smiled.

"Wow, she's strong", Becky said.

Brie nodded.

"My little Nova", Brie said.

Becky smiled.

"That's a wonderful name, fits her perfectly. She's a supernova", Becky said.

Brie nodded, letting Becky in. Bryan hugged her and she congratulated him. She made her way to the kitchen. Leaving Bryan and Brie alone.

"What's going on?", Paige asked.

"I had a premonition. Randy Orton came for the child. He killed Bryan and Brie, he takes Nova", Becky said.

Paige didn't want to hear that. Even though she told herself not too, she grew attached to the baby inside Brie.

"So what do we do?", Paige asked.

"My husband is talking to the Witches or well your people. We stay put till he calls or comes", Becky said.

Paige nodded.

"The child hasn't even been born yet and I can feel her power", Becky said.

"Tell me about it. The first month it felt like I couldn't even breath. Her powers were suffocating me", Paige said.

"Does Brie know about her child?", Becky asked.

"Not what we know but yes. She can feel her baby's powers", Paige said.

"We have to protect that child, not just because it will save our world but that's my baby cousin. I would do anything for Bryan and Brie.", Becky said.

Paige nodded.

"I know what you mean, over these last few years, I've grown attached to them and even though she's not born yet. Nova too", Paige said.

* * *

 **Finn-**

Finn made it to Reigns pack. Matt was talking to the Beta and Gamma when he saw Finn.

"Have you seen him?", Matt asked.

"Seen who?", Finn asked.

"Roman, Dean, and Seth. They aren't here", Beta Ambrose said.

Finn sighed.

"I think I know where they might be", Finn said.

He waved his hand and he was now standing in front of a packed college house. A party was happening. Finn walked in and found the Beta's boy sticking his tongue down a female's throat. Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed the boy by his ear. All three boys were older now.

"Ouch, let go", Dean demanded.

"Where are idiots one and three?", Finn asked.

Dean pointed upstairs and then out back. Finn nodded.

"Get home, your father is looking for you", Finn yelled over the music.

Dean nodded and ran out. Finn made his way upstairs, sensing the power. He opened the door to find the Gamma laying back as a female was between his legs, her mouth covering him.

"Out", Finn shouted.

The girl jumped and left. Seth covered himself with a pillow.

"Demon Balor", he said.

"Get your clothes on, your father wants you. You are so lucky it was me instead of him", Finn said.

Seth nodded. Finn left him in search of Roman. He found him in the back like Dean had said. He was leaning against the rails.

"Why aren't you inside with a female?", Finn asked.

"I don't know, it's strange. I feel a connection. Its strong and before, I could look at one of these females and want them. Now I feel disgusting, it feels wrong.", Roman said.

Roman could already feel the pull.

"Its your mate's pull. You haven't had the urge to find her yet because she hasn't been born yet", Finn said.

"How can I love her already and she hasn't even been born yet. The control she has over me", he said.

Finn smirked and patted his back.

"Trust me, I know", he said.

Roman smiled.

"Come on, your brother is freaking out because he can't find you. Move it", Finn said.

"Alright, I'm going. Forgot tomorrow Dean and Seth visit other packs to find their mate", Roman said.

"What if their mates aren't Wolves?", Finn asked.

"Then they search outside of that till they find her", Roman said.

"Are you ready for that?", Finn asked.

"I am. I can already feel her pull remember", Roman said.

Getting the boys safely back to their pack and after they got an earful from Matt and the Beta, they went to bed. They were already old enough to make their own decisions, but till they take over they must listen to them. Matt and Finn went to the meeting room. No one could hear them outside of these walls.

"Roman feels his mate and get this, she hasn't been born yet", Finn said.

Matt smiled.

"That's new. She must be just as strong as him or stronger if he feels her", he said.

"She's a Phoenix", Finn said.

"How do you know that?", Matt asked.

"Because I know the mother of that child and so do you", Finn said.

Matt was confused.

"Brie Bella", Finn said.

Finn then told Matt what he could. He explained to him why Roman would have to leave.

"He'll be back though, right?", Matt asked.

Finn nodded.

"As soon as she's of age", Finn said.

Matt sighed.

"Time moves slow there, a couple of months is like years here", Matt said.

"He won't be leaving right away. He'll probably be three hundred by the time he has to go to her.", Finn said.

Matt laughed.

"I'll help in any way I can, my father won't like this though", Matt said.

"He's too consumed in grief to even notice his youngest is gone", Finn said sadly.

Matt nodded, sadly agreeing with Finn.


	14. Chapter 14-Sasha Situation

**Reigns-**

They were training out in the field. Dean and Seth flirting and showing off muscle for the females. Roman would be right there with them, but now things were different. He went and sat under a tree.

"Mind if I join?", Sasha asked.

She stood in front of him, smile on her face. He knew she liked him. He's even used those feelings for a few make out sessions and touches, but he never felt anything other than friendship for her.

"Go for it", he said, gesturing to the floor.

She sat beside him, close. Roman was annoyed. He stood and brushed his shorts off.

"I was thinking, today's a warm day. Why not go to the lake and", he cut her off.

"No", Roman said.

"Why do I feel like I did something to piss you off?", she asked.

"You didn't, it's me. I've found my mate, well sort of. I feel her", Roman said honest.

"But I thought you and I", he stopped her.

"Sasha, you and I were never going anywhere. I made myself clear when we started whatever this was. You know I'm an Alpha, I have a mate, you have one. There's no connection between us", Roman said.

Sasha looked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you but obviously it's too late for that", Roman said.

Sasha wiped at the lone tear and stood.

"What happens when you bring your mate here? She's going to want to fight me, I'll have to kill her", Sasha said.

Roman growled loudly. Everyone around them froze and watched. His eyes red, steam coming off his shoulders. This wasn't Roman or his wolf.

"Don't you ever threaten our mate again. I will rip you apart if you think about touching her", the Hellhound said.

Sasha looked frightened.

"I will send you away if I have too, but you will not threaten her", he said.

"Enough, control yourself", Finn said from beside him.

He looked at Finn and let Roman have control again. He looked at Sasha.

"Don't piss me off", Roman said.

Roman left, Finn followed.

"How did you know?", Roman asked.

"Did your mother ever have a chance to tell you what you are?", Finn asked.

Roman stopped.

"Library", he said.

Finn followed him.

"She did. She also told me you were my master. She also said not to work for you, a Hellhound is a dangerous creature and if I let him consume me, I'll be lost", Roman said.

Finn nodded.

"You need to get better control of him", Finn said.

"She threatened my mate, he pushed himself forward", Roman said.

Finn was confused, not only by Roman, but his Hellhound.

"Strange", Finn mumbled.

"What?", Roman asked.

"Your Hellhound seems to have, feelings", Finn said, looking over Roman.

"Stop looking at me like that", Roman said uncomfortable.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a Hellhound like you before", Finn said.

Roman rolled his shoulders back.

"I can help you with your Sasha situation", Finn said, sitting on one of the tables.

"I'm listening", Roman said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"The Valkyrie are always looking for new women to join them. Sasha is great in battle. If I were to mention it around them, they'll come and want to see for themselves", Finn said.

Roman nodded.

"Sasha makes a point, if your mate comes and finds out, she'll want to kill Sasha and she will", Finn said.

"How do you know she'll kill Sasha?", Roman asked.

"You can already feel your mate, she hasn't been born yet. No one can do that Roman. I didn't feel my mate until she was born.", Finn said.

"What does that mean for her and I?", Roman asked.

"You two might just be the strongest creatures I have ever encountered", Finn said.

"Is that a good thing?", he asked.

Finn nodded with a smile.

"I think it just might be", Finn said.

"You wouldn't happen to know what she is?", Roman asked.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you", Finn said.

Roman chuckled.

"Alright, I had to try", Roman said.

* * *

 **Becky-**

Becky and Paige were making dinner since Brie wasn't feeling so well. She was tired all the time and hardly ate. Bryan was worried and asked the women to make something that will help Brie. She was losing weight.

"How are things?", Finn asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Paige jumped and glared at him. Becky laughed.

"She sleeps all day, only gets up to use the restroom and eat. When she eats its only three bites and she's done. Her doctor's worried because she's losing too much weight", Becky said.

"And the child?", Finn asked.

"Perfectly healthy and growing", Paige said.

Finn took a deep breath.

"Is that her, that power I feel?", Finn asked.

Paige and Becky nodded.

"Is she sleeping?", Finn asked.

Becky nodded. Finn found his way to the room, Brie was out. Finn walked over to her and pressed his hand onto her bump. The child kicked.

"I need to protect you some how", Finn whispered.

His hands glowed and Brie woke up with a gasp. She put her hand on her bump, the baby kicking like crazy. She took deep breaths.

"Mommy had a dream sweetheart, sorry", Brie whispered.

Finn watched from the dark corner. He made his way downstairs once Brie fell back to sleep.

"So?", Becky asked.

"The child is fine, so is Brie. She has no energy because the child is sucking it right out of her", Finn said.

"Stop saying child, her name is Nova", Paige said.

Finn nodded.

"What about her eating?", Becky asked.

"Perfectly normal for a Phoenix, its a hibernation kind of thing. Last month, did she eat like crazy? Like she was never going to stop eating?", Finn asked.

Both women nodded.

"She doesn't eat much now because she doesn't need too. Brie knows this, her weight loss is nothing. By next month she's going to be doing the same thing", Finn said.

"You sure?", Becky asked.

Finn nodded.

"I read Brie's mind. By the way, she thinks your human and that Bryan is human", Finn said.

Becky nodded.

"Bryan thought it was best not to tell her, at least not till Nova is showing signs of being a Banshee", Becky said.

"She is part Banshee, probably why she's so strong", Finn said.

"Did you touch Brie's bump?", Paige asked, pointing a knife at him.

"Yes, but it was only to cloak the child with a protection spell. Something you should have done", Finn said.

Paige glared at him.

"I didn't want to do it because it feels like someone pinched you", Paige said.

"How's Roman?", Becky asked.

"Excited for his mate to be born", Finn said.

Finn took a chip out of the bag and ate it.

"I need you to do something for me", Finn said to Becky.

"What?", she asked.

"Sasha threatened Roman with killing his mate if she steps foot on his land. I need to get rid of her before someone gets killed. I told Roman about the Valkyrie", Finn said.

"What do you want me to do?", Becky asked.

"I need you to mention Sasha to them. This way they'll want to see for themselves and if they approve they'll take her. No blood shed", Finn said.

Becky nodded.

"Did he mate with her?", Paige asked.

"No, but sex isn't all they could do", Finn said.

Becky and Paige nodded.

"Ok, so they'll be waiting for the Valkyrie", Becky said.

Finn nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on Brie and the", Finn stopped when he noticed Paige's glare.

He smirked.

"And Nova", he said.

Paige smiled and nodded. Becky chuckled.

"Don't kill each other", she said, kissing Finn before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15-She's Here

**Becky-**

Becky found out where the Valkyrie like to hang out when they aren't looking for recruits. She walked into the bar and scanned the room for them. She saw the two women who looked out of place. She went over and sat down.

"Beth?", Becky asked.

The blonde woman nodded.

"Becky Lynch, I hear you're looking for female fighters. I just happen to know a few", Becky said.

She looked Becky over before smirking.

"You don't look like much of a fighter", she said, before taking a drink.

Becky laughed.

"Not me, she's a wolf. They say she's the strongest female in their pack", Becky said.

Beth looked interested now.

"Really?", she asked.

"What's her name?", Charlotte asked.

"Sasha, from the Reigns pack", Becky said.

They nodded.

"We'll ask for permission onto their land and take a look at the female. We'll see if you have good taste", Beth said.

Charlotte laughed.

"You owe me one if she's what you're looking for", Becky said.

Beth smirked.

"Deal", she said, shaking hands with Becky.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Becky had gone home and told Finn the Valkyrie agreed to check out Sasha. He was watching them train again. Sasha kept brushing up against Roman and he would growl, annoyed. She wasn't his favorite person right now, especially after threatening his mate.

Everyone's heads turned when the Valkyrie got here. The power coming off them causing the Wolves to be on guard.

"No need to show your strength, put your powers away.", Matt said.

Beta Ambrose stood, ready to react if these women tried anything. Gamma Rollins behind the women.

"Call your dogs off", Charlotte said.

"They feel threatened, as I do. Lower your powers", Matt said.

They did as he said. Roman walked over to the women.

"Alpha", Beth said.

She and Charlotte bowed.

"Why are you here?", Roman asked, looking from them to his brother.

"I approved them to be here. You aren't officially Alpha till you've brought your mate here and claimed her.", Matt said.

"You aren't Alpha either", Roman growled.

"But I appointed him acting Alpha, so what he says and does goes", Alpha Sika said, coming towards his sons.

He felt the power as well and wanted to see what was going on. Roman didn't like what his father said, but bit his tongue. Once Sika knew Roman wouldn't protest, he put his attention back on the women.

"Now, ladies, why are you here?", Alpha Sika asked.

"We are looking to recruit female fighters, your strongest. We heard of a female, Sasha", Beth said.

Alpha Sika nodded. Roman looked at Finn. He knew he had something to do with this.

"Sasha", Alpha Sika called.

She stepped forward and looked at the two women before looking at her Alpha and then Roman.

"We hear you are the strongest female in this pack", Beth said.

"From who?", she asked.

"Pay that no mind, it's for us to know", Charlotte said.

"Show them what you can do", Roman said, walking away towards Finn.

Finn raised a brow.

"Aren't you happy they might take her?", Finn asked.

"Of course I am, but you could have warned me", Roman whispered.

"I didn't tell them to come here", Finn said.

"Then who did?", Roman asked.

Finn shrugged. Roman watched as Charlotte stepped up to Sasha.

"If you can pin her three times, we'll talk", Beth said, standing back with Alpha Sika and Matt.

" **We need to talk after this",** Alpha Sika linked to his youngest son.

Roman looked at him and sent him a nod. They watched as Sasha pinned Charlotte three times. The last one was a close call, she flipped Charlotte onto her back.

"Alpha Sika, can we discuss this with you in private. Sasha please join us", Beth said.

Alpha Sika and Matt showed them to the meeting room. Sasha was getting her things.

"Roman, as future Alpha you must listen in. Come", Alpha Sika said.

Roman nodded and followed. Sasha beside him.

"You called them here didn't you", Sasha said.

Roman kept quiet. Sasha chuckled.

"You want to get rid of me that bad", she mumbled.

Roman stopped and stepped in front of her.

"You are the one that threatened my mate. You should have kept your mouth shut", Roman growled.

"Roman", his father said.

Roman backed away from Sasha and turned back to the group of people. They walked into the meeting room.

"We liked your skill level, more training will be required but that can be taken care of on our land", Beth said.

Sasha nodded.

"Will I still be able to visit my family?", Sasha asked.

Beth nodded.

"Of course", she said.

"When do we leave?", she asked, heart broken.

"As soon as you finish packing what you need. We'll let you say goodbye", Charlotte said.

Sasha nodded and angrily made her way out. Sika looked at Roman and he nodded. Roman followed her out.

"Are you that afraid of me killing her that you'll send me away", she said, turning on her heels to look at him.

"Its actually the other way around. You are a great fighter and I rather see you do good than dead", he said.

"You just don't want her to find out that you like me and find me attractive", Sasha said.

"I liked the attention you showed me", he said.

He turned to walk back into the meeting room.

"Now pack your things and get off my land", he said.

* * *

 **Brie-**

It was midnight when Brie felt the same cramp she felt earlier, but this time it was stronger. She rubbed her lower back.

"Everything ok?", Bryan asked, sitting up.

Brie took a deep breath.

"I think I'm having contractions", she said.

Bryan quickly stood and turned on their light. He opened their bedroom door.

"Paige, Becky", Bryan called.

Both bedroom doors opened and both women ran out.

"Baby time", Bryan said, rushing to his wife's side.

Brie was trying to get dressed, but kept stopping to breath deeply.

" **Do we take her to a human hospital?",** Becky linked Bryan.

He nodded.

" **What if she's a Banshee? It won't end good in front of the humans",** Becky said.

" **I know",** Bryan said.

He helped Brie up and walk downstairs. She had to stop again.

"Just breath baby and think, when we come back home she'll be here, in her room", Bryan whispered to his wife.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **Reigns-**

Roman woke up. Something was telling him to get up. He felt excitement, someone knocked loudly on his front door. He jumped out of bed and ran down, his father behind him. Matt was opening the door. Finn walked in.

"She's here", Finn said.

Roman smiled.

"My mate has seen her, she says she's beautiful", Finn said.

"Can I see her?", Roman asked.

"We'll figure something out", Finn said.

* * *

 **Becky-**

It took almost all day, but she was finally here. All seven pounds of her. Becky sat in the hall before everyone froze. She looked around and the Witches appeared.

"What's wrong?", Becky asked.

They didn't show up just because they felt like it.

"Her potential mates know she's been born. They must move", Trish said.

"Are you crazy? Brie just had her. You can't move her", Becky said.

"That's why we are cloaking them for now. As soon as Brie is ready, they must move. Unless you want the vision that you saw to happen and I doubt you do", Trish said.

Paige came around the corner.

"Find them a new place far from Florida, protect the house, hide the child", Kharma said.

Paige had no choice, but to listen to them. She nodded and disappeared. Becky looked at the Witches.

"My uncle won't move", Becky said.

"Then convince him. We know Brie doesn't know about you and him. Tell him there's danger for his child. He'll move", Trish said.

Becky sighed. The Witches disappeared and the humans started moving again. Bryan turned the corner. Smile on his face.

"She's beautiful isn't she", Bryan said, happiness seeping out of him.

Becky smiled, but he saw right through it.

"What is it?", Bryan asked.

"You have to leave Florida", she said.

He looked confused. He didn't need to ask, but did any way.

"Did you see something?", he asked.

She nodded even though she knew it was a lie. Anything to protect her cousin.

"She's in danger. As soon as Brie is better, you need to move", Becky said.

Bryan sighed.

"I'll request a transfer at work", Bryan said.

Becky nodded.

"I won't be coming around anymore. I'll be around, but not where you can see me", she said.

"Why?", Bryan asked.

"It will be easier to protect her. Finn found a spell that will make Brie and Paige forget about me. This has to happen", Becky said.

Bryan nodded.

"But you'll still protect her", Bryan said softly.

Becky nodded.

"From afar", she said.

"Alright", Bryan said.

"Paige is looking for a new home for you. I'll make sure it's where you can transfer too", she said.

"Thanks", he said.

Becky hugged her uncle.

"Finn", she called.

He appeared and smiled at Bryan.

"Just saw your little one, she's beautiful", Finn said.

"Thank you. Take care of her", Bryan said, looking at Becky.

Finn nodded.

"Forever", Finn said, smiling at Becky.

"So I won't remember everything?", Bryan asked.

"It will be like Becky was never there, from the moment you met Brie till now", Finn said.

Bryan nodded.

"Ready?", Finn asked.

Bryan nodded, before looking at Becky.

"I'll miss you", Bryan said softly.

"I'll still be around", she replied.


	16. Chapter 16-Alone

**Brie-**

Brie was bringing home her baby girl. She watched Nova sleep. Bryan was looking back through the rearview mirror.

"How's she doing?", Bryan asked.

Brie smiled.

"Wonderful, she's such a good baby", she said, touching her newborn's soft cheek.

"Yeah, she hardly cries", Bryan said.

Brie knew why she hardly cried. Brie could feel when her baby girl was hungry or needed a changing, before Nova could even cry.

"That's what makes her perfect", Brie said.

Bryan smiled. Apart of him wanted to hear her cry so he could see if she was a Banshee. Getting home, Paige was waiting on them. She tried to peek into the car seat to see the little girl.

"Relax, I'll show her to you once we get inside", Brie said laughing.

"I can't help it, she's finally here", Paige said.

Bryan chuckled and unlocked their front door. They took the baby to her new bedroom. Brie took her out and Paige clapped her hands. She wanted to hold the child that determined her world's future.

"Give me, give me", she said.

Bryan laughed and watched from the door way. Brie handed the baby over to Paige carefully.

"She's beautiful", Paige said, cradling Nova.

"See", Brie said to Bryan.

Paige froze Bryan.

"I've told you not to do that Paige", Brie scolded her.

"He's fine, I just want to tell you what I feel. She's strong, I need to go to the Coven and see what they think. Now that she's born, it will be easier to determine her future", Paige said.

"I don't want to know her future Paige, I'll take what comes", Brie said.

Paige looked down at Nova. Something was different about her.

"I should go anyway, I need to know", Paige said.

Brie nodded and took back her daughter. She cleared her throat.

"Don't forget Bryan", Brie said.

Paige nodded and rolled her eyes. She unfroze Bryan and left.

"I've been transferred", Bryan said.

Brie looked up at him.

"Where?", she asked.

"Arizona for a bit", Bryan said.

Brie nodded.

"Paige has packed a few things. It's crazy how she got so much packed in only a day. Anyway, just need to move the furniture and finish packing Nova's room", he said.

Brie nodded.

"You and Nova will be leaving tomorrow, with my job comes a new house. They have houses ready for when someone gets transferred", Bryan said.

For some reason he felt like he needed them out of the house and now. He also felt like someone was missing.

"Why so soon?", Brie asked.

"I want you and Nova to get use to the house. Pick out her room and check out the neighborhood", Bryan said.

Brie nodded.

"And you?", she asked.

"Have to finish my last day of work here and then I'll fly out", he said.

She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her, then kissed his daughter's forehead.

* * *

 **Finn-**

"Have they made it to Arizona yet?", Finn asked, walking into their bedroom.

Becky nodded.

"Roman and his boys are on their way. When they see the house empty, he's going to be pissed", Finn said.

"More motivation to keep trying to find her", Becky said.

Finn nodded. Something was off with Becky.

"Besides, this means Randy won't find her either", she said.

"Is everything ok with you?", Finn asked.

She was acting strange ever since having to erase Bryan's memories. She nodded.

"I know you miss him, but it won't be forever", Finn said, rubbing her shoulders.

"I know", she said softly.

She turned in Finn's arms and kissed him. She slowly removed his jacket. He smirked.

"Are you trying to seduce me love", he said.

She smiled.

"Maybe", she said.

He pulled her closer and ran his hands over her.

* * *

 **Roman-**

Getting to the human world, Finn had given him direction towards his mate's home. Seth found it easily.

"Are you sure this is it?", Dean asked.

Roman nodded.

"It seems empty", Dean said.

Seth sniffed.

"It hasn't been empty long, I can still smell them.", Seth said.

Roman broke the door handle and they walked in, empty. He panicked and ran upstairs, every room was empty. He found the baby's room.

"She was here", Roman said softly.

"She was", they turned and watched as Randy leaned against the door frame.

Roman growled.

"Relax, I didn't come for you", he said.

"You came for my mate", Roman said.

"You mean mine", Randy said angry.

They were standing toe to toe now. Someone cleared their throat and they all turned. Becky.

"You're both her mates and one more", Becky said.

"You're crazy", Randy said to Becky.

"You don't know what she is, do you? You claim to be her mate, yet you don't know", Roman said angry.

Randy raised a brow.

"She's a Phoenix you idiot", Becky said.

Randy's eyes flashed yellow.

"Either way she's not here. How do we find her?", Randy said.

"We? I'm not helping you", Roman said.

"Then I'll find her myself", Randy said leaving.

"We can't go looking for her now, he'll follow us", Dean whispered.

"I know", Roman mumbled.

Becky smiled.

"She's safe", she said.

"You know where she is?", Roman asked, taking a step towards her.

She shook her head no. She knew she couldn't tell him, especially if Randy was listening in. Snakes, were tricky creatures.

"You could say we are related, so I can feel her, sort of. She's safe", she said.

Roman nodded, as long as he knew that she was safe. That was good enough for him.

"You'll be able to find her later", she said.

"How?", he asked.

" **Whenever she uses her powers, you'll feel it and it will lead you to her",** she linked him.

He nodded. He looked at Seth and Dean.

"Lets go", he said.

* * *

 **Finn-**

He turned over, his hand feeling the empty side of his bed. He opened his eyes and realized that he was alone.

"Becky?", he called.

No answer. He stood and got dressed, walking over to the bathroom. Empty. He turned and on the nightstand sat a small note.

 _I need to protect her and I can't do that from the Underworld. They've already started looking, please forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. If I would have stayed it would have been too hard to leave. I'm sorry and I love you. Love, Becky_

He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Things were getting out of hand, but he understood, his world was at risk and he needed to make sure the child was in good hands. Roman's hands.

* * *

 **Becky-**

Becky made herself at home in the house across the street from Bryan and Brie. A spell helped with that.

"Mind if I come in?", Trish asked.

Becky nodded.

"The baby is showing her powers at random moments. Brie tries to calm her but it doesn't work", Becky said.

"Her mates can feel her powers", Trish said pacing.

When Becky heard her stop, she looked at her.

"We can build a wall around her powers, only bring it down to train her", Trish suggested.

"That will take away her memories of being a Phoenix", Becky said.

"Brie wants to pass her as a human, this works out well for all of us. The child will train, while Brie gets to keep her as a human when she puts the wall back", Trish said.

"That could mess Nova up, blocking half of who she is", Becky said.

"It's a chance I'm willing to take, we can't risk Luke or Randy getting their hands on her. It's either that or we get Brie's family involved, let them raise the girl.", Trish said.

"No, that's not an option", Becky said.

"Then kidnap the child and give her to Roman, let his family raise her till he can mate with her.", Trish said.

"That would break Brie's heart and Bryan", Becky said.

"Then that settles it, we build the wall in her head", Trish said.

Becky nodded, hesitantly.

"Finn also needs to stop helping Roman. An Alpha should be able to do this himself. Finn can change things, even the smallest details", Trish said.

"I left him to be closer to Nova. If you have a problem with Finn helping Roman, then tell him yourself", Becky said.


	17. Chapter 17-The Demon

**Finn-**

He was in his office. He spent most of his time there since Becky left. The other half was spent looking after Roman. He was old enough to take care of himself, but some how he's wormed his way into Finn's feelings ever since he was a child.

He finished his whiskey and stood to pour himself another. The doors to his office opened and he looked over his shoulder. Undertaker.

"What do you want? Can't you see how busy I am", Finn said, lifting his glass.

Undertaker shook his head at him.

"You've gone soft brother, ever since you got your mate.", he said.

Finn took a sip of his drink before sitting back down across from Taker.

"No, not your mate. Ever since that mutt came into your life. He's suppose to be your Hellhound, not some adopted son", Taker said.

Finn slammed his cup on the desk.

"What I feel towards my mate or my Hellhound, is my business", Finn said angry.

Taker smirked.

"Not according to Lucifer. He's been watching you, Kane might be his favorite, but you are the one who brings in more product. He's let it pass since you found your mate, understands, but your numbers have lowered and if he finds out you've been lagging because of your feelings towards one of your hounds", he cut Taker off.

"Shut up", Finn shouted and slamming his hands on his desk.

"You aren't the same Demon anymore, brother", Taker said.

Undertaker stood and met Finn's eyes.

"Rumor has it, your mate left you. Any truth to that?", Taker said.

Finn finished his glass and walked over to the window.

"Treat your hound for what he is, a hound. Maybe then you'll go back to your old self", Taker said.

Finn heard him walk to the doors, glancing over his shoulder at Taker.

"We all want that old Demon back. Trust me when I say, if **he** finds out, he'll kill your hound to teach you to never care for one as deeply as you do", Taker said.

Finn looked back towards the window once Taker closed the doors. Finn sighed, he knew that what Undertaker said was all true. Lucifer would go after Roman and torture him in front of Finn, just to teach him a lesson. Finn wouldn't be able to stand back and watch.

He knew what he had to do and he didn't like it. That's when he felt her.

"Becky", he whispered.

* * *

 **Becky-**

She stood outside of his castle, needing to be close to him, or as close as she could get without seeing his face. She had to get back to Nova. Undertaker appeared beside her. He snapped his fingers turning back into Trish.

"What did you do?", Becky asked.

Trish smiled.

"What you couldn't. He and you, forced my hand.", Trish said.

Becky pushed Trish back, her forearm pushed into Trish's throat.

"What did you do?", Becky shouted.

"What needed to be done. The old Demon is coming back and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Not unless you leave Nova, you and I both know you would never do that", Trish said.

"He's going to force Roman into being a Hellhound?", Becky asked.

"Of course not. You and I know that, but he will leave the Alpha to fend for himself. He won't help him anymore and that's what needs to happen. If Finn bails him out at every turn, Roman will look weak in the eyes of the Council.", Trish said.

"He loves that boy", Becky said.

"He's not suppose too, don't you get that. Roman is suppose to be his pet, his slave. What do you think will happen if Lucifer actually paid attention and went after Finn. He will hurt the reason Finn is so distracted, you and especially Roman", she said.

Becky swallowed.

"How sure are you that Finn will push Roman away?", Becky asked, removing her arm from Trish.

"As sure as I can be. He knows that the only way for Roman to stop calling him, is if he threatens Nova", Trish said, rubbing at her throat.

"Finn wouldn't hurt Nova", Becky said.

"I know that and so do you, but Roman doesn't", she said.

Trish looked towards the castle.

"He's coming, leave", Trish said.

Becky sighed and nodded, before disappearing. Once she was back home, she watched Brie buckle in her almost one year old into the car. Becky made her way out front and got into her car, following behind Brie, but not close enough for Brie to feel or see her.

Brie pulled into the daycare center parking lot. Becky watched from across the street as Brie pulled Nova out. She smiled down at the baby girl in the car seat. Becky smiled. Brie walked into the daycare center and dropped Nova off.

Brie walked out without Nova and she stopped. Becky froze for a second, thinking maybe she felt her, but Brie's eyes shot to the clothing store. Becky focused on the faces in the store. That's who she felt.

Roman, his Gamma, and his Beta were in there. Becky saw Brie sigh and shake her head lightly before continuing towards her car and driving off. Becky stayed parked where she was. As long as Nova was in that daycare center, she was safe.

She watched Roman and his friends walk out of the store and sit on the bench in front of the daycare. He paced and looked anxious.

"Their mate bond", she whispered.

That's what was making him like that. He hadn't seen her yet and she knew it would be difficult for him to see her, she was always near Brie. They hardly took her out, probably out of fear that someone from their world will take her.

* * *

 **Finn-**

Finn appeared and he looked around before finding Trish. She smiled. His hope vanished.

"Not who you expected to find?", she asked.

"What are you doing here?", he asked.

"Came to have a chat with you, but it seems you might be busy looking for a ghost. So, I'll leave you to it then", she said, before leaving.

Finn sighed. He could smell Becky, she was here, but he couldn't understand why she hadn't come in. Didn't she miss him just as much as he did her? He was sure she did, otherwise she wouldn't stand out here. He couldn't seem to find her, not even with their bond. She was hiding herself on purpose.

He brushed his hand through his hair before going back to his castle. Now he knew how Sika feels, feeling bad for judging the man too quickly. Grabbing another drink, he sat in the silence of the room. He knew that what Undertaker said was true and knew that in order to protect Becky and Roman, he had to push Roman away.

He had to make himself a threat, to not only Roman, but to Nova as well.

* * *

 **Brie-**

After picking up Nova, she buckled her into the car. She stopped again, there it was, the power she felt earlier. She didn't recognize it, it was too far for her. Looking around, she didn't see anyone out of place. Nova whined a bit and Brie glanced down at her.

"I need to stop being so paranoid, I know baby girl", she said softly to her daughter.

Nova smiled and it made Brie giggle.

"You are so cute my little princess", she said softly.

Getting home, Brie put Nova down for a nap. Bryan walked in and smiled at his wife.

"How are my girls today?", he asked.

"Wonderful, Nova is down for her nap right now.", she said.

"Oh so that means we have a few hours of alone time", Bryan said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

She giggled and kissed him.

* * *

 **Becky-**

She had snuck into Brie and Bryan's house when they were sleeping. She always sat in the dark corner and watched her baby cousin sleep. Some times the little girl would stay up with her and just watch her. A smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through all this.", Becky whispered.

Nova yawned and Becky lifted her out of the crib, rocking her carefully till she fully closed her eyes.

"No one is getting to you without going through me", Becky whispered.

She set the sleeping baby down, before looking out the window. Three sets of glowing eyes could be seen from the trees in the backyard. She knew it was Roman and the guys. Seeing them disappear and hearing a howl in the distance.

* * *

 **Finn-**

He knew what he had to do, it had to be done. He told himself repeatedly as he waited for Roman to return. The front door opened and Roman smiled at Finn.

"Hey", he said, before walking over to his fridge and pulling out the water bottle.

"How was the human world?", Finn asked.

"Strange, but as long as I can be near my mate and hopefully get a glimpse of her soon, I'm good", Roman said, after taking a drink of cold water.

Finn nodded and tapped his fingers on the table.

"I also didn't realize how slow non-werewolves grow.", Roman said.

Finn nodded. Roman noticed the Demon's change. Usually Finn asked all kinds of questions, but not this time.

"You ok Finn?", Roman asked, moving closer to the Demon.

Finn looked up at Roman.

"No, I'm not", Finn said.

He stood.

"You've ruined everything for me. I treated you like I would my own son, instead of what you really are. Which is my slave, my mutt", Finn said.

He saw the hurt look on Roman's face.

"I didn't ask for you to treat me that way", Roman said softly.

"I've lost everything, because of you", Finn said.

Roman stood up straighter.

"I need the Hellhound, now. Let's go and be what you were always meant to be", Finn said.

Roman backed up more.

"No, that's not who I am and I won't leave Nova unprotected", Roman said.

Finn chuckled.

"You think I care about some little brat who means absolutely nothing to me.", Finn said.

Roman could feel the Hellhound wanting to come out and protect their mate.

"When I find the child, I'm ripping her to pieces. I will make you feel the way I feel. Broken", Finn said.

"You will not touch her. If I find out you put one finger on her, I will rip out your throat Balor", Roman growled.

"I'd like to see you try", Finn said.

"They were right. Once a Demon, always a damn Demon. You haven't changed, I trusted you and you", Roman stopped.

Finn chuckled.

"Just like your damn father, pathetic", Finn said, before snapping his fingers and returning to his castle.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Roman", he whispered.


	18. Chapter 18-Into The Woods

**Becky-**

Nova was growing beautifully. There was one time Becky almost burst into the house thinking they were in danger, but it was only Nova. She got scared and blew out the windows with her scream. Brie had called Paige as Becky hid behind a door and listened. Paige had frozen half the home owners on the block.

"What happened?", Paige asked.

Nova was sitting on the couch, the cutest pout on her face. Her little hands in her lap.

"She found a spider and the next thing I know, she screams and the windows blow up.", Brie said.

"What?", Paige asked.

Brie nodded, hands on her hips as she looked down at her three year old.

"Do you have that power?", Paige asked, looking at the broken windows.

Brie shook her head no.

"No one in my family does", she said.

Paige looked at Nova.

"Everyone in my family only has one extra gift, not all of them combined", Brie explained.

Becky knew that was Nova's Banshee side, but Brie didn't know that and she doubted Bryan would tell her.

"I sorry mama", Nova said softly.

Brie bent down in front of her daughter and lifted her chin.

"Don't be baby, this was an accident ok. Mommy will fix it, I promise", Brie said gently.

Nova nodded. Brie looked at Paige.

"Put the wall and help me fix these windows and wipe the neighbors memories", Brie said.

Paige nodded, before placing her hand on Nova's head to put the wall. Nova fell asleep right after, Brie covered her with a blanket.

"Let's start upstairs", Brie whispered.

Once the women went up, Becky walked out of the small closet. Making it to hers, she called her mom for a favor.

"Yes my darling daughter", her mom answered.

"I need you to send a message to uncle Bryan, it's about Nova", Becky said.

"Is she ok?", her mom asked a little panicked.

"Yes, I'm watching over her, but she just blew out all the windows in her home. She's only three mom", Becky said.

"What do you want me to tell him?", she asked.

"Just warn him that Nova is coming into her Banshee and to be careful where they take her. She screams when she's frightened", Becky said.

New Banshees usually didn't come into their full powers till they reached the age of six. She was sure Bryan could teach Nova how to control it, but Brie hardly left her side, unware that Bryan could protect his child.

"I'll tell him", her mom said.

"Isn't it too early for her to be showing her Banshee side?", Becky asked.

"We can both agree that she's not your normal Banshee, especially being half Phoenix", her mom said.

"She's so strong, if you could feel it", Becky said.

"Your grandparents will be going to the human world to finally meet her. I'll be able to feel Nova through them", she said.

Becky sighed.

"Have you spoken to him?", her mom finally asked.

"No", Becky answered softly.

"Its been almost four years Becky. He misses you and I know you miss him too. Being apart isn't healthy, mates aren't suppose to be apart", her mom said.

"I know mom, but you know very well that if I leave it would change everything. I'm suppose to be here, watching over her", Becky said.

Her mom sighed.

"I know", she said.

"I don't blame Nova. She never asked for this and I don't blame Brie and Bryan because they are completely unaware of what's happening. If they could play off being humans for the rest of their lives and just be happy, I'm sure they would and I would be ok with that", Becky said.

"Well I blame the Witches, they don't care who they hurt as long as they don't get killed", her mom said.

They were sure the only reason the Witches wanted to keep Nova from turning bad was because she could kill them with a flick of her wrist. If she was no threat to them, they wouldn't have cared.

"I have to agree", Becky said.

* * *

Becky hadn't seen Roman and his friends in awhile. She was a little afraid he had given up or thought the pack was more important than finding his place beside Nova while she was young. Nova was five now and Brie was frequently visiting Paige to have her rebuild the wall in Nova's head, because it kept failing.

Becky had an idea that maybe the Phoenix was trying to fight it. Becky watched Brie and Nova from across the park. It suddenly clicked for Becky that this was when Roman finally meets his mate. She smiled and looked around for him, spotting him hiding with his Beta and Gamma in the woods.

He watched her intently, a smile on his face. Becky's smile grew, his happiness radiated off of him. Her attention was back on her little cousin. Nova had gone over to a group of kids and that's when one of them threw the ball into the woods. She followed after it, keeping a close eye on her.

Brie was happily chatting with the other moms. Nova was having difficulty finding her place with the humans. She watched the interaction between Roman and Nova. She didn't think Roman would kidnap the child, but she also didn't want to put it past the mate bond.

Brie stood, sensing power. She looked around.

"Nova?", Brie called out.

Nova left Roman and rejoined her mom. A sad expression taking over Nova's adorable little face.

She knew Nova probably felt out of place. Knowing she was different, but didn't seem to understand what made her different. She sadly walked over to the swings and sat on one while watching the other kids laugh and play. Three of the kids had gone over to Nova and were talking to her. Becky knew it wasn't good because she could feel Nova's power wanting to come through.

That's when she smelled the fire and stood. Nova had created a huge fire ball and aimed it at the kids who were picking on her. Becky waved her hand in the air, pushing the fire away from the kids.

"Nova?", Brie called out panicked.

Becky looked around, she had also lost track of Nova. Roman and his friends came out and moved closer to Brie. Becky noticed Brie's eyes glow. She said something to Roman and he looked at his Gamma. Becky remembered that Finn had told her Seth was the tracker, that he was going to be the best that pack would ever have.

The guys made their way into the woods, no one else but she and Brie seemed to notice, probably because everyone was too busy finding their kids and making their way to the car and trying to figure out how the fire started in the first place.

Becky noticed the sky getting darker and she started to panic. What if Roman found her and took her back to Agartha? There was no way Brie could confess to the cops that she let three men take her little girl or tell them about Agartha.

Bryan had arrived soon after, panicked. He hugged Brie and rubbed her back. She was crying.

" **Bryan",** Becky called out.

She shouldn't have, she knew she shouldn't have, but the Witches left her no choice. He looked up and around, before finding her. He excused himself from Brie and walked over to her. Pulling her behind a car.

"Becky, I haven't seen you in a long time. What are you doing here?", he said.

"I felt your panic, I was close by", she said, making an excuse.

He nodded.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"My daughter's missing, Nova", he said.

Hearing barking, they both turned. Seth was in wolf form running at Bryan. Becky slowly backed away and hid. No one could see her. She noticed Bryan look around for her, but brushed it off to follow Seth.

She sighed, happy that Roman didn't take the child.

Once she saw the family reunite, the strangest thing happened. Brie and Bryan took the Wolves home with them. The Witches never said anything about that. Was it allowed? Would it change anything? She didn't know, all she knew was that Nova would be well protected now.


	19. Chapter 19-Thank You

Thank you so much to those who read this story. Thank you for the Favorite/Follow.

There will be a sequel to Into The Woods, but probably won't be up till I finish one of the other stories I have up.

I'm also writing a story for DragonTamer01 called " **The Deadman's Reign",** if you would like to check it out. Undertaker based. Its up now on mine.

 **Special Thanks for reviewing: lourdes1694, BlondieC82, nattiebroskette, labinnacslove, labella23, Wolfgirl2013, ambrose-kohli-girl, calwitch, AlexisGinny, Guest (All), Kaidence.**

 **Stories:**

 **-Forever (Dean & Lexi)**

 **\- The Hardest Thing (Roman & Amaya)**

 **-Never Let You Know (Roman & Valentina) *only on weekends***

 **\- The Deadman's Reign (Undertaker)**

 **If you would like to check those out. Again, thank you.**


End file.
